I Drive
by N7Panda
Summary: Sometimes you don't expect what life can throw at you, or a how a meeting of chance can change your path so drastically. She drove, that's what she did, there was more then what she let on and upon meeting her Chikaru's life began to change either for better or for worst only time would tell. One thing was sure, she would be there for Chikaru.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own 'Strawberry panic' or 'Drive' or its characters, all goes to their respective creators.**

 **Quick thing to add, this story isn't really a crossover but that movie was the inspiration for this story, and small influences for my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

She looked herself in the mirror as she tied the last red ribbon on the side of her hair, once she was looking nice and neat she finally stepped out of her room and towards Lulim. This was her final year in Astraea and was looking forward to finally graduating but at the same time it saddened her as she would be leaving many of her friends behind.

She would know after all she did know how that felt, one of her best friends was transferred to another school, and not once did she hear anything about her anymore. Now that her best friend Shion was gone it pained her because she knew there would've been something more in their relationship if they had more time together but sadly it did not happen.

While it left her heartbroken and sad, she was finally able to move on, slowly but she was trying. Despite having her friends close by she still felt an overwhelming amount of sorrow because to her she felt alone most days and she didn't know why.

-"Chikaru-oneesama!"- she turned around to see her girls ran to her and embraced her, -"Ohayo Chikaru-oneesama!"- the other one said.

-"Ohayo girls."- she laughed as she returned the hug and the four of them walked inside Lulim to begin their day.

* * *

The car blurred as it sped past other cars, slowly gaining the lead towards first place and leaving the other cars in the dust. The car zig-zagged between cars to be able to pass them which was impressive to say the least but it was not going well for the people that bet against the unknown, experienced driver. The people in the stands however were furious as this person was beating their best drivers and were losing lots of money, some were losing money they didn't even have.

Finally the car crossed the finish line as many of them threw their hands up in the air in rage, while one person was smiling ear to ear. That however was still a dangerous aspect as these were not official races but more underground, illegal races where things could happen to drivers for either losing or winning.

The car finally came to a stop and pulled out to the sidelines and slowly the door opened up, and a figure stepped out.

"Do you have any idea what you just did to me!" he yelled at the person who got out of their car, he looked the person over and what he saw shocked him. It was a girl he'd never seen before, tall, athletic looking, she had very short platinum blonde hair, her eyes were a floral lavender color and her skin like porcelain. She walked over to him, her boots thumping with each step while she removed her white leather jacket, leaving only her black sleeved shirt.

"Way to go kid!" Her friend ran up to her, "You did well kid, you did super good!" The blonde haired girl smiled as she nodded.

The other man who was furious, paid the money to him and immediately walked away as did the other people who bet against her.

"Here you go kid." He gave her the share of the take as she stuffed it in her pocket, walked over back to her car and got in, she turned on her car and gave a lift to her friend back home.

She pulled the car to a stop in front of his house, "Thanks a lot, see ya tomaraw." He said as she nodded in return. Once he was safely back inside his home, she began to drive back herself back to her apartment.

Once she made it, she opened the door and walked inside, hanging her jacket by the rack and sat down on her table. She must have sat there for a good hour and Since she had hardly anything to do at the moment she stood up, grabbed her jacket and left her home to drive around.

* * *

Chikaru sat in her room bored… she was bored!? She was never bored, she always had something to do and it surprised her to feel so. She looked outside and the city lights were visible but far away from her dorm room and she wanted to go there again, usually Shizuma would be the one to take them and her friends but they had just gone three days ago.

It was still early, there would be a few buses still running that could take her to and back from the city. So she dressed herself up and got ready to sneak out of the dorms to have fun and get her mind off the boredom. As she was walking down the hall she saw Shizuma walking towards her.

-"Hey Chikaru, going somewhere?"- she asked noticing that Chikaru was all dressed up and ready to go out.

-"I'm going to town, I've been feeling tired… well I mean I don't usually get bored but today, I don't know, I feel really out of it."-

-"Want me to go with you?"-

-"No… no, I really want to be alone right now."- Chikaru was surprising even herself, she wasn't usually like this and would prefer to be with her friends.

-"Well okay… do you need any help getting there, I'd be happy to take you to town and pick you up later."- Shizuma offered.

-"No, but thank you Shizuma I'll be fine."- Chikaru then continued walking and out the front door without anyone ever noticing her leaving.

She walked along the stone walk way and out the main gates before they closed and soon enough she made it outside the school where a bus was already slowing down by the stop and Chikaru took off into a jog to get in. The bus driver was nice enough to wait for and resumed his drive back to the city. She sat quietly in the back, staring out the window while the only three other passengers chatted among'st themselves.

The bus took a while to get to the city but it did so just as the sun set, the city lights were already illuminating the sky.

Chikaru stepped out of the bus and walked, going anywhere she saw that would be of interest and surprisingly enough it was empty which was a rare sight in the city.

She must have walked for a good twenty minutes when she felt something wet hit her cheek, she looked up as another drop of water hit her forehead.

-"Oh no…"- it began to drizzle, which began to turn into heavy rain. She ran to the first building she saw, not knowing that the building she was running into was a bar.

She looked outside, seeing the rain pour down and she was relieved to not have gotten too wet. However they're a pair of eyes looking at her with evil intent.

-"Well look what we have here man."- he spoke to his buddy as Chikaru turned around, seeing two sinister looking men come at her slowly, backing her into a corner.

-"We got ourselves a real cutie."- the other said.

-"Please I don't want trouble!"- Chikaru held her hands in front of herself to protect herself.

-"Oh we don't want to hurt you sweetheart."- he laughed.

Across the room their act caught the attention of another person in the bar, and she looked at them seeing them try to do something disgusting to the poor girl.

Her lavender colored eyes looked at them, disgusted by them and not wanting to allow something worse to happen she stood up and walked over to them.

She grabbed one of their shoulders to get his attention, -"That's enough."- she spoke, as the two of them turned around.

-"Oh look, another cutie and quite a sexy one."- he eyed her up and down.

-"I don't want any trouble, I want you two to go."-

He laughed, -"Yeah because we're going to leave because you asked us to. We're not going anywhere till we have a little fun with this cutie and now you."- The other one smirked.

The girl with the white jacket however knew they wouldn't back down and in one motion, she head butted one of them on their nose and from all the blood that gushed out she knew she had to have broken it. As he laid on the ground, in pain, his friend punched the girl on her face nearly toppling her over and as he rushed to tackle her, she grabbed his head in a headlock and began to knee his stomach as she held him.

She brought her elbows down on his back as hard as she could and he retaliated by grabbing her neck which she then grabbed one of his thumbs and broke it in one swift motion to get his hand off her. He screamed in pain and that's when the girl spun on her heel and swiftly kicked him harshly on his face, knocking him down and the other man with the broken nose tried to fight back only to be met with a knee to his face, further adding more pain to his bloody nose.

Not wanting to be humiliated anymore, the man picked up his buddy and practically dragged him out of the bar as they both whimpered from the pain that had just been inflicted upon them.

She finally relaxed her guard and looked at the frightened girl behind her, -"Are you okay?"- she spoke softly to her.

-"Y-yeah I'm okay."- Chikaru replied.

-"You should be more careful."- she said gently and there was something about the way she spoke, it was so soft spoken and for some reason she felt she could trust this person and the strange part was that she didn't even know this girl.

-"Yeah I will, Arigato!"- she bowed deeply, the other girl however only smiled and as she was turning back to sit back down Chikaru noticed the blood going down her lip.

She sat back down where she came from and Chikaru was still going over in her head everything that happened and she couldn't believe it. But who was this girl who saved her?

She walked over to her table, getting her attention, -"May I join you?"- she nodded with a smile as she sat down in front of her.

-"I really want to thank you for what you did, who knows what would've happened to me."- Chikaru said.

The girl smiled, "No problem." She spoke softly, though she noticed by her words that she was American.

Chikaru's gaze was immediately drawn to her busted lip, -"Oh no, your lip."- she said as the girl touched her lips and looked at her fingertips, seeing the blood on them.

-"Allow me."- Chikaru sat closer to her and grabbed a napkin and wiped it away, -"Do you need to see a doctor or anything?"- she asked.

But the girl shook her head, "No, I'm okay." She replied.

That voice was so strange to hear from someone, Chikaru never heard someone be so gentle in the way they talk… it was like she was shy but why should she, she looked like a very capable woman. Her eyes even held a gentleness that Chikaru immediately noticed, she could tell that hurting someone wasn't something she liked to do.

-"I'm Chikaru by the way,"- Chikaru extended her hand to her, the other girl reached out for hand and grasped it gently. Her hands felt rough, which was surprising to her compared to her hands which were very soft but she figured that this girl must work with her hands a lot.

-"So are you new here?"- she asked.

"No," she looked at her, "I've been here for two years."

-"Oh I see,"- she smiled, -"Do you go to school here?"- she shook her head, -"What do you do?"-

The girl looked into her eyes before finally saying, "…I drive."

-"Huh? What do you mean?"- she asked, since there were quite a few things that require driving.

"Racing."

-"You're a car racer!? That's amazing!"- though something struck Chikaru, baffled as she saw her, -"But you look so young!"- This girl had to be her age, why would she do something so dangerous like race car driving.

"How old do you think I am?" she asked as she took a sip of her beer.

-"You have to be at least eighteen right?"- Chikaru asked.

The girl smiled, "I'm twenty-four."

-"What!? You don't look like it!"- now that caught Chikaru off guard which the girl just chuckled, -"Well anyway,"- she giggled, -"Are you waiting for someone?"-

"No."

-"Do you have any friends here?"-

"Just one."

-"Well how about you and me become friends."- Chikaru smiled warmly because she did look rather lonely.

"I'd like that." she replied.

-"Well looks like the rain let up, come on."- she grabbed the girl by her hand and led her outside. They walked around as Chikaru showed her around, -"Where would you like to go?"-

The girl looked around, "Anywhere is fine."

-"Alright then, come on. I know this place you might like!"- the two walked around, finding the small building which had a lot of table games like billiards and pinball machines.

-"Do you play?"- she asked as they approached the billiard table.

"Once." She said as she wore her smile. Chikaru then handed her a pool cue and set the balls up to play, of course Chikaru wasn't all that good at it.

Then again neither was this girl, the two softly laughed as they realized that they weren't any good at this game but kept going regardless. After which the two walked around in the park that was close by, talking about random subjects… or rather Chikaru did the talking while the girl listened, a quality Chikaru was liking about her because whenever she would ask, the girl would give her opinion on it.

-"So I don't know what to do… this girl thinks she owns Spica and wants to push so many things that would harm both Miator and Lulim."-

"You should step up," she said, "You shouldn't have to risk it, from what you told me all three schools should share a balance. Not the other way around."

-"Exactly what I was thinking, I'll discuss this with her tomorrow. Arigato."- Chikaru said with a smile, -"I just needed someone to say what I was thinking to be sure."-

She smiled, "You shouldn't have too, you seem like a pretty smart person." She said with that soft voice that Chikaru was already loving about her.

-"Arigato."- they walked around, -"You want to go grab something to eat? Drink?"- she nodded.

Chikaru led the way to a small diner and ordered a small meal for the two, and talked while they waited. After getting their meals and eating them, they decided to sit in for a while as Chikaru was enjoying this girls company which was strange, she just met her and was already liking her a lot. Then again, Chikaru liked everyone she met because she liked to be friendly with everyone unless they gave her a reason to not like them.

Chikaru looked at her watch and stood up in shock, -"Oh no…"-

The girl stood up, concerned about what was wrong, "Something wrong?" she asked.

-"I don't have a way of going back to the dorms, the last bus just left!"- she said, beginning to freak out that she would have to go back in the dark and it was a long way back to the dorms.

The girl looked at her, "I can drive you back." She replied in her gentle tone of voice.

-"Oh no no, I don't want to be a bother."

"Its no bother." She smiled, she led the way out as Chikaru followed her ever grateful for this.

They walked back all the way to the bar where Chikaru had met her and it didn't take long till they found the girl's car.

-"Oh my, its beautiful."- a beautiful glossy grey car with a black stripe going down the middle from the back to the hood, almost like a vintage muscle car like one she had seen in a movie.

She unlocked the doors and the two got in, inside the car was really nice and neat which was a nice change after having seen the cars of her parent's friends and they were a mess on the inside.

They buckled up and they began to drive away as Chikaru guided the blonde haired girl on where to go.

* * *

-"Here we are."- Chikaru said as the girl pulled up on the parking lot to the steps that led up to the school.

The two of them got out, "This is your school?"

-"Yeah."- she said as the blonde girl followed Chikaru up the stairs, -"Hope you don't mind the stairs."-

She shook her head, and continued to walk the rest of the way with Chikaru while she talked about a few random things. Chikaru looked at her and while she didn't really talk much, she could see this girl was a very good listener as she smiled at her.

-"Here we are."- they were in front of the gates to the dorms, the blonde girl wondered how Chikaru was going to get in seeing as the gate were closed.

"Need help?"

Chikaru nodded, -"That would be very much appreciated."- she said as the girl walked up to the wall, and steadied herself, Chikaru placed her foot in between the girl's hands and helped her over the stone wall.

She landed safely on the other side, -"Arigato!"- she smiled at the blonde girl, a smile she returned as well with a nod.

-"Hey uh…"- Chikaru held her hands behind her back, -"Do you… want to hang out again?"-

"I'd love too." She replied, she had to admit that she very much enjoyed her company and was willing to spend time with her again.

-"Great! How does this Friday sound?"-

"Great." She replied as Chikaru nodded in agreement and the blonde girl began to turn around to head back.

-"Hey wait,"- she called out to her and she turned to face her again, -"Gomenasai, I haven't even asked for your name, that's so rude of me."- Chikaru said.

The blonde haired girl opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything her phone began to go off, and after looking who it was she looked at Chikaru, "I'm sorry." She answered it, "Hello?" Chikaru could only hear mumbles on the other end but not loud enough to make out anything they were saying.

"Alright I'll be there!" she looked at Chikaru, "Sorry, I gotta go." She began to sprint down the steps and back to her car.

Chikaru wondered what that was about but none the less she was happy to have made a new friend and would be hanging out with her again this coming Friday. With nothing else to do, she walked back to her dorm and to her room to wash up and get her much needed sleep.

* * *

She ran back to the garage and ran inside, seeing her old friend pinned by a car that fell on his foot.

"I'm so glad to see you kid!" She could hear the pain behind his voice, "Help me get this damn car off me please!" she retrieved the car jack that had probably slid just out of reach for him and began to lift the car up with it. Once it was high enough she pulled him out of it.

"Oh man!" he exhaled in relief, "So much better, thanks a lot kiddo!" he said as she helped him sit down on a chair.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing big, I was fixing up the car and the jack freakin slipped and my foot got pinned under the car." He explained.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" she asked.

"Nah nah its fine kid, thanks for asking," He grabbed his beer, "I got all the medicine I need right here, you should go home and get some sleep, you have a race tomorrow hope ya didn't forget."

"No I haven't."

He nodded, "You take it easy kid." He hugged her and after making sure he'd be okay, she got back in her car and drove back to her home.

She opened the door to her apartment and walked inside, took a shower, then walked towards her closet, changing into her dark pajama pants and a white short sleeved shirt. She then walked towards one more room but she couldn't bring herself to open the door, she must have stood by it for a while till she finally let go of the door knob and walked back to her closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow.

She set up her bed on the couch, laid down on the sofa and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

Watching the movie really inspired me to write this one since i was currently writing my other stories and the idea just popped in my head and I just wanted to do it and see how it turns out. man i really liked that movie XD, anyway till the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the foul langauge**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The car sped as fast as it could to the finish line, only one more lap to go around the block and she was ahead of everyone else. Her focus was intense; she didn't weaver not even a second and gave it her all in the race to win. One thing did happen however, there was a bump in the road that she wasn't even aware off and when she turned, her front wheel hit it and caused her car to spin.

She tried her best to bring her car to a stop and get back on track but her car ended up facing the wrong way as two cars sped past her, she furrowed her brow in anger and kept driving… in reverse. The time she would spend turning the car around would be too much and decided to keep going like this, she could see the other cars ahead of her and wondered if she would be able to get past them.

She was reaching one of the cars and slowly leaving the other driver behind but of course he wouldn't have it as he tried to ram his car against hers, luckily all it did was nudge her enough to be able to use that momentum to correct herself then quickly shift the car to drive and kept pushing her car to the limit. The other car was only one car distance away and the finish line was already in view, she began to push the pedal harder to drive faster.

Shortly, she found herself next to the other driver and with one final push her car had crossed the finish line. She sighed as a smile formed on her face and was slowly relaxing. She pulled her car up to the spot her old friend was holding for her and parked it in front of him and stepped out of the car.

"Dat was one hell of a race kid!" he hugged her, "You did amazin!" she nodded happily, though the other people were not so happy to have lost their bets, some had even hired experienced drivers to win. Her friend James or Jim as she called him walked up to the losers and retrieved their money, which was quite the large amount.

She leaned against the hood of her car as slowly began to take off her leather driving gloves when three other men walked up to her, something she noticed quickly.

"You got some fucking nerve you know that!" he pushed her then the other grabbed her by her jacket and pulled her to him, "You owe us some fucking money!"

"I'm not about to lose everything I made you bitch!" the third one yelled.

He let her go, "Now give us da money, now you bitch!"

She looked at the three of them, then slowly slipped on her gloves once more.

In one swift motion, she kicked one of them in his groin and quickly took him out, the other swung which connected to her face then followed it up by punching her in the stomach two times. When his fist came in for a third time, she grabbed it, slipped under his arm and punched him in the back of the head then kicked him away while the third man snuck up behind her, and grabbed her in a choke hold.

The man that was on the ground saw this and stood up quickly then began to deliver a series of body blows against her as she was restrained. She then grabbed the forearm of the man holding her then jumped up and kicked the other man in his face, dropping him. As she was coming back down, she then used all her momentum to throw the other man off her back as she firmly gripped his wrist and forearm. She then pinned his arms with her knee as she got on top of him then began to beat down on his face with her fists.

The third man however recovered quickly and grabbed her, pulling her off him but before the fight could keep dragging on, a loud gunshot rang through the air getting the attention of all four of them.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" a man in a red suit walked towards them, "This is a race track, not a god damned arena!" he said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Madsen, it wont happen again." The first man said and ran away.

"And what about you hm!? You like causing trouble!?" he looked at the blonde haired girl, "I should have you removed from this place and you'll never race again!" she only gave a glare of anger towards him.

"Yeah she fucking started it!" the second man said.

"Oh dat's bullshit!" they all turned to look at five fellow drivers walking behind him, "We all saw it, this three lil'bitches came to her askin for da money they lost and threatened her, so she just responded." He explained.

"Oh, what are you her friend?" Madsen asked.

"Hell no, we all hate this little girl," He looked at her then back to him, "But that doesn't mean we don't respect the hell out of her drivin skills."

"Well then," He looked at the other two men on the floor, "You two embarrass me, you two lose and come whining like little girls! You lost, get over it and pay up, there will always be more races you shits!" The two men got up, looked at the blonde haired girl and then walked away.

"Is everything okay?" Jim walked to them, not knowing that his friend was just in a fight.

"Everything is okay Jimbo, just a little trouble, nothing to worry about." He then gave some of the money he lost to him and walked away.

She looked at the men that stood up for her, "Thanks." She said.

"Hey no problem sista." They fist bumped as he walked away with the other drivers.

"You okay kid?" He looked her over, seeing a bruise on her face.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Come on, lets get out of here." The two got in her car and drove off.

They drove in silence, at least for a while till Jim started talking about the football game and amongst other things and even though those particular topics didn't really interest her, she still humored it and listened to it, commenting on little things every chance she could.

They stopped in front of Jim's home, "Hey thanks for the lift kid." He shook her hand, "Want to come in for a drink?"

"No thank you." She replied in that ever soft tone.

Jim nodded, "Well here you go," He handed her half of the winnings, "Your share."

"Thank you."

With that, he exited the car and walked to his home as she then took off to her own home.

She made it to her home, closed the door behind her, took a shower and changed in to her sleeping clothes. She looked herself in the mirror, the bruise was very noticeable and she even had bruises on her abdomen.

She grabbed her money and opened up a secret panel in the wall she had made herself and placed it in there, as she looked at it she realized she had too much money to count, she just never knew what to spend it on. She was a woman with simple tastes, all she would ever spend money on is her home, food, her car and clothes every so often and even then, she had too much money then she knew what to do with. Now she wasn't exactly millionaire rich, but she had a good three hundred and fifty thousand dollars in there, all neatly tied and bundled, enough to live nicely from every race she won.

She sat on her couch and luckily she had left her pillow and blanket on them, she sat in silence for a moment till she heard something vibrating. She looked around and spotted it coming from her jacket and walked up to retrieve her phone.

She looked at it, seeing a message from Chikaru.

" _Do you want to hang out today? I get out of school early, like around two and I don't have any school duties, I want to spend time with you again, it was really fun last time."_

She smiled as she looked at her text message, she typed back saying she would love too and since the sun would be rising in an hour she had enough time to sleep and be ready to spend time with her. she rested her head on the pillow to get her much needed rest for later.

* * *

Chikaru finished organizing her school work in her room and looked at the clock, it was almost three and she was already ready to go out with her new friend. She had dressed herself in a black dress and tied her red ribbons on her hair and with not much else to do she left her room to begin heading down and hoped she was already there waiting for her.

She walked down the path, greeting the girls from Lulim as they walked by her that was until…

-"Chikaru-oneesama!"- she turned around seeing her cute girls running towards her whom she caught in an embrace.

-"Oh my, haven't seen you girls at all today."- Chikaru smiled at them.

-"Neither have we Chikaru-oneesama!"- Remon hugged her, -"Eeeh? Where are you going Chikaru-oneesama?"- Kizune asked, noticing she was dressed really nicely.

-"I'm going to meet a friend and we're going to spend some time together."- she said to which she immediately realized how it sounded like and was about to correct herself but the three girls all gasped.

-"KAAWAAIII! YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE!"- Kizune immediately shouted and Chikaru hushed her as her face went red.

-"No no, that's not it!"- Chikaru was really wanting to explain to them it was not what it seemed like… or was it?

-"Of course it is, that's so adorable Chikaru-oneesama! We'll walk with you, we want to see him!"-

Chikaru was being led by her girls, -"Her."- she corrected causing them to shriek regardless, as they were all excited.

They all walked down the stairs that led to the school, and after a bit more walking… she was coming into view.

Soon enough, the blonde haired girl made eye contact with Chikaru and she was stunned, something her girls took notice immediately.

Kizune looked at her and she was very beautiful and too cool looking, very short platinum blonde hair, a white leather jacket with a black shirt under it and dark blue jeans with boots. The four of them approached her.

-"So you're Chikaru's date! That's so cool!"- Kizune shouted.

"Date?"- she looked at her confused, then to Chikaru who gave her a look that said 'just go with it', she nodded, "Yeah, a date." She said with that ever soft gentle voice.

Kagome gently pushed Chikaru to the other girl who was waiting for her, making Chikaru blush once more.

-"What's your name anyway?"- Remon asked the girl and she opened her mouth to speak—

-"WHOOOOA!"- Their attention was all drawn to Kizune who was ogling the car that the blonde girl was leaning against, -"This car is soooo cool! It looks like the car from that movie Chikaru-oneesama showed us! Remember! About the guy that steals fifty cars! The last car he steals!"-

Remon walked next to her, -"You're right, it really does look like it! that's so awesome!"-

-"Is this really the same car?"- Kizune asked with a glow in her eyes.

She nodded with a smile which only excited the young girls even further, they touched the car for a bit as they were in love with it ever since seeing it in the movie.

Remon cleared her throat then grabbed Kizune by her ear, -"Well we'll be going now, don't want to keep you two love birds."- she giggled as she dragged Kizune back to the dorms as Kagome followed behind them.

She chuckled softly seeing how innocent and adorable they were, Chikaru then looked at her quickly noticing a bruise on her jaw, -"Oh my, your face!? What happened."- she gently grabbed her face too look at it.

"It's nothing, don't worry." She said.

-"Did you get in a fight again?"- she asked.

"Something like that." she said, "I'll tell you later." She said as she opened the door to her car and Chikaru got in then she got in to drive.

-"So what happened?"-

"Argument… about a race." She said, "Nothing to worry about."

-"Oh… I see, surely it wasn't something to be mad about right?"

Oh yes, there was a lot to be furious about the races she was in especially if you lose, "No, but he was a sore loser." She felt awful for lying but she didn't want Chikaru to worry.

She turned on her car and they drove, as they talked while they went to a place that she wanted to take Chikaru to.

Chikaru looked at her, she had only known her for a week as they talked to each other through texts or phone calls and while she didn't talk much, there was so much more to her and Chikaru wanted to know more.

They drove for a few minutes till she finally drove down a ramp which lead to a drainage pipe that was large and expansive.

She came to a stop as there was miles upon miles of pavement, with nothing to get in her way just the small bit of water that was collected.

Chikaru was confused for a moment, -"What are we doing here?"- she asked.

"Do you want to see how its like?" she asked, "Racing?"

-"Of course! I see it on TV all the time but I've never been in fast car before."-

She nodded with a smile, then took off.

Her car was slowly picking up speed so Chikaru could get used to it little by little and she wasn't even going all that fast but Chikaru was already gripping her seat.

The car went faster and faster, Chikaru couldn't even believe how fast they were going, it was like they were going slow but her mind was playing tricks on her because she could feel how fast they were going, she looked out the window and it looked slow but when she looked out the front windshield they were moving faster then she could even believe it.

Chikaru then looked at her, she looked so calm, so focused and so… beautiful, she could see how much she loved doing this and could begin to understand why she was a driver.

She then shifted gears and went faster than ever before, causing Chikaru to shriek but turned into laughter as she was having fun inside the car. They still had a long way to go as she drove as fast as her car could go, she could hear how much fun Chikaru was having and was glad she was enjoying herself.

She began to bring the car to a slow halt as they were already reaching the end, which was surprising to Chikaru. She brought the car to a stop slowly, as she looked at Chikaru who was catching her breath she only smiled at her.

-"That was so awesome!"- she shouted in pure excitement, seeing her face smile, -"And you do this all the time! it's crazy but awesome!"-

"It is," she said and looked straight ahead, Chikaru then followed her gaze, she was looking out ahead seeing where the drainage half pipe ended and straight ahead was a beautiful view, grassy plains and trees in the distance.

The two stepped out of the car and walked a bit, well at least Chikaru who was still loaded on adrenaline from the drive to the spot. Chikaru practically jumped in place and ran to the edge to get a better view.

She watched Chikaru act all excited with a smile on her face and hopped on the hood to sit down and leaned against the windshield.

-"That was incredible!"- Chikaru ran back to her, -"Oh! I forgot!"- she got back inside the car and grabbed her bag, retrieving a bracelet she had made for her, but just as she was about to close the door she saw something on the floor. With curiosity getting the better of her she picked it up, it was a picture that was folded in half and one side it had a girl she'd never seen before, red hair, hazel eyes and freckles on her face and she was really cute. Chikaru unfolded the picture and she saw that it was her, her blonde hair was longer in this picture.

 _-"They look so happy."-_ she saw the two but she began to wonder, where was she? Did the two break up… no they couldn't, a girl like her would surely have someone she loves and Chikaru didn't know why but it was hurting her heart.

She closed the car door and sat on the hood next to her, -"Hey."- she turned to her, -"Who is she?"- she asked gently, getting the blonde girl's attention.

She saw the picture and Chikaru immediately noticed sorrow overwhelm her eyes, she gently took the photo from Chikaru's hands, "Don't worry about it."

Chikaru sat closer to her, -"She was your girlfriend, am I right?"- she nodded slowly, -"What happened?"-

"She's gone."

Chikaru felt terrible, they did break up and she was probably still hurting from it, -"I'm so sorry, how long has it been?"-

"Two years."

-"That's terrible."- Chikaru placed her hand on her's, something that surprised her but didn't reject it either, -"What happened?"- she asked.

She only glanced down, then straight ahead, "I don't want to talk about it… not right now."

Chikaru nodded, -"I understand, but if you need to talk I'll always be here for you 'kay?"- she smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you." She placed her hands behind her head as she leaned against the windshield and the two stared at the serene view in front of them.

Chikaru glanced back to her, she couldn't deny what she was feeling for her… she was in love despite only knowing her for a week now and as much as she didn't want to believe it, she was… but it felt wrong because her heart belonged to another even if they did break up.

They must have stayed together for a good hour, enjoying one another's company and Chikaru loved every moment of it but she had to wonder how she was doing, was she also enjoying her time with her? Before Chikaru could even ask, she felt a drop of water hit her nose and when she looked up she could the clouds forming up above.

"Looks like it's going to rain." The blonde haired girl replied, the two didn't hesitate to get in the car as it began to drizzle before turning into hard rain.

-"Doesn't seem like I'll be able to go back to the dorms with this rain."- Chikaru looked out the window, hearing the rain hit the roof of the car.

"You can stay at my place if you want." She said softly.

Chikaru looked at her, -"I wouldn't want to intrude."-

"It's okay." She turned on the car then began to drive back home, well to her home at least seeing as the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

They parked the car and ran inside, laughing as they did so and rode the elevator up to the second floor and into her apartment.

When she turned on the light, Chikaru was stunned… it was a sad, not because of her home but because there was no energy in her home. She could already see that she was really hurting, no posters on the wall, no decorations, two tables which she assumed was to put food on and the other where she worked on things since her toolbox was on it, and a sofa with a single TV set in front and the refrigerator in the back next to the microwave and oven.

Chikaru kept looking around, there was a lot more to this girl then she thought.

"You okay?"

-"Yeah I am, This is just the first time I've been here."- she smiled, -"I'm glad you had me over."-

She nodded as she took off her jacket, hung it and sat on the sofa. Chikaru then took a seat next to her, she had only known this girl for a week now but her feelings were just dying to come out.

She looked at her, "I'm going to grab a drink, do you want anything?"

-"Water please."-

She stood up and walked over to her fridge, pulled a can of beer for herself and a bottled water but as she turned around Chikaru was in front of her, "Chikaru?"

-"Can I ask you something?"-

She was taken aback, "Sure?"

-"... I cant deny what I feel for you… and I know I'm dumb for doing so because you already have someone but I need to tell you because I'll go crazy if I don't. I really like you… no, I've fallen in love with you and I know its so quick and stupid but… I don't know what to do."

She was stunned, she surely didn't expect her to say this to her, "You're not stupid…" was all she could say as she parted Chikaru's hair over her ear.

Chikaru looked at her, maybe she did have a chance with her as awful as she felt and she slowly was leaning in for a kiss, raising herself on her toes to reach her.

The blonde haired girl too was leaning in to kiss her…

" _Hey guess what, I love you!"_ A gentle voice rang in her head making her stop, and she moved her head and backed away.

-"What's wrong?"- Chikaru asked, but she quickly saw the pain in her lavender colored eyes… it was almost as if she wanted to cry, -"Gomenasai, I didn't mean too… I didn't want to hurt you!"- she held her hands expecting her to push her hands away but what she did surprised her, she held them firmly almost as if she wanted to be held.

Chikaru then pulled her too her and hugged her, one that was returned warmly.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly, her voice breaking, "I cant… I just cant." Chikaru could assume she couldn't be with her, and she didn't exactly know why but it must have had something to do with the other girl she saw in the picture but she wasn't entirely sure till she heard it from her.

-"Hey hey its okay,"- she held her as she ran her hand down her back to soothe her, -"I didn't mean to upset you."-

"You didn't…" she replied.

-"It's just, I love you and… and…"- Chikaru decided to just leave it there, not wanting to hurt her further, but she didn't say anything, she then began to cry.

Chikaru could hear her trying to stiffen her cries but failed and she was crying and Chikaru could do nothing more but hold her lovingly but she had to wonder what happened to her and the girl she loved, if they were as close as she thought they were then why did she leave her?

If she was going to find out, she would have to hear from her and then hopefully be able to make her feel better and she would never leave her side… ever.

 **End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She opened her eyes, she could smell food in the air and she rose up. she stretched as her back was feeling pain from having slept on the floor while Chikaru slept on the sofa.

She stood up, Chikaru was still dressed in the clothes she had lent her and her dress was neatly laid on the sofa and she walked up to her but she quickly took notice.

-"Ohayo Emi."-

She was confused, "Emi?"

Chikaru giggled, -"Just a little nickname for you, I mean… its funny,"- she laughed softly, -"After all this time, I still don't know your name but i suppose it doesn't really matter to much, because you mean so much to me. Having a little mystery isn't so bad either."-

She only smiled warmly.

-"Besides every time I ask, something always interrupters you."- she giggled.

"Thank you."

-"Now sit down, breakfast is ready,"- she served her food on the plate and laid it in front of her, -"You have your fridge well stocked, reminds me of getting my own fridge some stuff."-

"You have one in your dorm?"

-"Oh yes, I mean its not allowed but I have one just in case."- she chuckled, -"But it's a tiny little fridge."-

The two began to eat, "You won't get in trouble? About being here?"

Chikaru looked up at her then smiled, -"No, as far as I know they think I'm at the dorms."-

She nodded, she looked outside seeing that the rain was still falling which was surprising because it never rained this much. Once the two were done eating Emi helped her wash their plates and sat in the couch in silence, hearing the rain hit the window.

Emi looked at her then sighed, "I want to tell you something…"

Chikaru looked at her, -"Oh? What is it?"- she sat closer to her.

"About her, you deserve to know." She said in her ever soft voice.

-"If you don't want to talk about it I completely understand."- Chikaru replied but Emi instead reached out for hand.

"I've never once talked about this… but I want too, to you, if you'd let me."

-"Of course."-

"Her name was Amy, we were together for two years…" she began as then recounted every detail about her and what happened in the past, a story Chikaru would listen very carefully.

* * *

 _Two Years Ago…_

She opened the curtains to allow the morning sun to fill the room, she smiled as she looked outside, seeing so many people going about their day on the streets below. She turned around to see her soon to be wife as the sunlight reflected off her blonde hair as she slept.

She crawled on the bed, close to her, "Sweetiiie, time to wake up." she said gently, "Come on honey, its time to wake up, don't make me wake you up." she said as she saw her smile but tried to hide it, "I see that smile! You faker!" she practically jumped on her as she screamed playfully and wrapped her arms around her and rolled around her with her before falling off the bed.

The two laughed as the red haired girl was on top of her beautiful girl, "Mornin love." She said as she parted her blonde hair over her ear then kissed her.

"Morning sweetheart," she replied, "You're awfully happy this morning."

"aren't I always, you know me, I love the mornings."

"Wish you'd let a girl sleep though."

Amy looked at her, "Oh really, then maybe I shouldn't wake you up with kisses then." She was about to stand up till she grabbed her wrist to pull her back down.

"No no no no no, I rather have it like this."

"I thought so." Amy smirked.

"Man you are beautiful." She told her as Amy smiled.

"Well I'm glad you finally agree." She said playfully.

"Hey don't push your luck—" she was cut off by Amy kissing her deeply once more and ran her hands through her blonde hair.

"Okay come on, lets make some breakfast together." Amy stood up and helped her on her feet, "Oh by the way I got your present ready."

"Present?"

"Yeah, the one that was for your birthday remember," she scoffed, "Don't tell me you forgot already, I had ordered it but it didn't get here on time."

"Oh yeah yeah I remember."

"Geez, is your manager getting on your nerves again? Cause it seems like your mind is clouded every time he starts shit with you." Amy asked.

"A little yeah, we have an upcoming race that's going to be broadcasted live so he's on and off about me and the crew." The blonde haired girl replied.

"Man you might as well switch or quit if he's really bothering you."

She shook her head, "He has his moments but he's a good guy."

Amy then ran to the closet and began to search through it, "You always stand up for him," she said from within the closet, "Just tell him off for once, I see how he stresses you out sometimes!"

"Only when big events come up." she quickly threw in, "Besides the pay is amazing, why quit."

She came back holding a box, "Because I'm afraid…"

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

Her face quickly turned angry, "Something happening to you in that fucking race track, if something happened to you… it would kill me." she said as she stepped closer to her, "I know you're good at racing but something could always happen and paralyze you or hell! It can kill you and I'm always afraid something would happen!" she grabbed her arm.

"Hey come on, you know you never have to worry. I'm the best out there and nothing like that is going to happen." She comforted her.

"Bullshit! Remember when that car clipped you! Your car fucking rolled a hundred fucking times!" she could hear how worried she was for her and she loved how much she cared for her just as she did for Amy.

"It actually rolled ten times." She smirked.

"Shut up smartass! You know what I mean!" tears were welling up in her eyes, "I don't want something to happen to you!" She hugged her.

"Amy you don't have to worry, I never do anything stupid when I race. When I'm focused I'm focused," she then smirked, "I mean… you don't complain when I'm focused on making love to you."

Her face went red, "Stupid!" she then hugged her and buried her face on her collar bone.

"Come on, I made a promise to you that I'll always come back safe and sound from every race and that's what I'll do." She said as she stroked Amy's short red wavy hair, "Besides I'd never do anything stupid because then what would my future wife say."

Amy looked up at her, "She'd say get your ass down here and give me a kiss!" she reached up with her free hand and pulled her head to her to kiss, they parted slowly, "I really can't wait till we're married."

"Same here." She caressed Amy's face.

She smiled at her again, "Here." She handed her the box and she took it, "Open it."

She did just that, "Whoa! This is so rad!" She pulled out a white leather jacket, with a blue butterfly motif on the back, "This is awesome!"

"Try it on!" Amy smiled as she watched her sweetheart try on the jacket.

"It fits great!" she looked at herself in the mirror and spun around.

"That's not all that comes with it." she turned around and Amy gave her black full fingered leather driving gloves.

"Damn these are really cool!" she tried them on too.

"Here." Amy pulled her hand to her, exposed her wrist a little and slipped on a studded bracelet with her name on it, "So whenever you look at it, you'll think of me." she smiled.

"I always do." she replied.

"Good, cause I'd hate having to remind you all the time." she kissed her.

With everything done they finally made breakfast for the two and began to eat.

"By the way, did they say if they were going to hire you to take those pictures for the magazine?"

"Eh, beats me, they said they'll get back to me." Amy replied.

"Didn't they say they loved your work though?"

"Yeah they did but who knows, buuuuut," she smiled, "Some of my other work may get put on galleries!"

"No way! That is freaking awesome!"

"I know!" Amy was clearly excited.

"Looks like you finally got your dream to come true huh!"

"Well… my dream came true the moment we were together." She reached for her hand, "But I am glad that my work is going big."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"But don't think that I'm leaving you for a second because even if they ask I'm not going anywhere! Unless you come with me!" Amy grinned at her.

"Deal."

"By the way, I have a surprise for you." She stood up and held Amy's hand then led her downstairs to one of rooms in their home, "Close your eyes." Amy did just that, she then heard a door open and felt her leading her inside.

"Open your eyes now."

She did, "Um… its dark."

"I know," she then flicked a light switch as a red light bulb came on, "Ta-daaa."

"No way! You made me a dark room in the house!"

"Said I would didn't I." she giggled seeing Amy so excited as her eyes were lit up.

"Baby this is so awesome, thank you!" she hugged her, "Too cool!" she looked around seeing that it had everything she needed to develop her film, "I mean I don't care if photos are all electronic now but these type of photos are just as good too you know!"

She nodded, she then walked out of the room to allow her some space while she looked at her own work in progress to see what else she needed.

She looked over her car which she was still in the process of restoring it, most of the body needed work but she had just fixed the engine and the rest of the inner workings.

She ran her hand against the worn and rusted body of the car, she then felt arms go around her, "You'll get it fixed soon."

She smiled, "Just need to fix up the frame."

"Yeah, but it'll look amazing don't you worry," Amy looked it over, "A nineteen sixty-seven is a beautiful car, and you'll get it looking like the finest car in the whole world."

"Thanks, I'll probably go buy the rest of the things tomorrow."

"And I'll help you fix it," She then buried her head against her back, "Thank you again for the dark room."

"Anything for you." She turned around and held her, "So what do you want to do?"

"I could think of a few things." She looked over her blonde sweetheart.

"That don't involve sex."

Amy quickly frowned, "Well there goes that."

She laughed softly, "I wouldn't mind when we get back though."

"Well in that case… we could go to the movies, OH! I know! we could go to the mall!" she said excitedly.

"Both sound like good ideas, lets go." With a nod, the two went upstairs to get change, they quickly took a shower then changed into their clothes.

"Okay, I'm driving by the way." Amy quickly threw in as she led her downstairs to her car.

They drove all the way to the mall to spend time together, sharing an ice cream together and visited various stores to just browse their wears or try things on, mostly Amy was trying on clothes.

They even saw a section on the mall that were giving flyers to the museum where Amy's works were going to be displayed which filled her with joy. Even other aspiring photographers walked up to her to get her autograph while a few race car fans walked up to the blonde haired girl and got her autograph. Some of their fans were even aware that the two were in a relationship and wished them the best, hoping to see them married soon.

The two sat down on a small table, "You think this place will get bigger?"

"Well theres always room for it to expand." She looked around.

Amy smiled, "We don't really come here often do we?"

She shook her head, "We've hardly had enough time for us this past two weeks."

Amy sighed as she held her hand, "That's all about to change now, I have everything at a decent pace now and I don't have to rush to a place to shoot for the next few months."

"I would like to be able to say the same, but for now these next weeks are gonna be all for you." She smiled as Amy lifted her hand and kissed it.

However unknown to them, they were being watched for the next few minutes and then were followed to the parking lot when they finally decided to approach her.

"Excuse me, Number 25 right?"

The blonde haired girl turned around, "Yeah?" the two looked at four men dressed in black, white, blue suits.

"You don't know us but our boss does, and he really admires your driving ability." He began, though the blonde girl was feeling uneasy by the way this man carried himself, it had a sort of suspicious feeling to it.

"I see, what can I do for you?"

"Well we'll cut right to the point, our boss has a lot of money on this race since he has one of his own racers in his race too and he would like to offer you a deal." He said.

"Then why didn't he come himself?" Amy asked.

"Our boss is handling other business and sent us in his place."

"What's the deal?"

He reached into his pocket and handed her a check, "He is willing to offer you this much money, IF you throw the race."

"What!?" she was shocked, stunned that someone would want her to do something like that!

"Oh hell no! she's not going to throw this race!" Amy quickly shot in.

"You don't seem to understand, you'll make more than enough if you throw this race. Besides they'll be other races.

"No."

The man was not satisfied with that answer, "Miss, this will be our last offer and—"

"She said no! and that's that! so you four can fuck off!" Amy shouted at them.

He sighed angrily, "I see there's no point in arguing or getting you to change your mind," He ripped the check, "Well miss, I see we know who wears the pants in the relationship," He began to walk away, "But remember, you'll regret not taking our offer."

"The fuck was that about?" Amy turned to look at her.

"I don't know…" she saw them disappear around the corner, and the two walked back to their own car.

"Some people I swear. They should put money on you if they want to make big money."

"Yeah… but like he said, that's his own driver and maybe he's a big shot or something."

"You think they'll try to disqualify you from the race?" Amy asked her, concerned for her well being, "He did say you'll regret it."

"I don't know, they did seem of the shady sort of people." They got inside their car, "I would hope not but I don't know, I'll talk to a few guys at the race track and see if they know these guys."

"If that was the case, we should've asked for their names."

She shook her head, "I really don't think they would've given it to us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The amount of money on that check… was more than if I would have won the race."

"Holy shit for real!?"

"Yeah I got a good look at it… someone with that kind of money, just for me to lose spells trouble."

"No kidding." Amy fastened her seatbelt, "Well lets go home, we'll go see your friends tomorrow."

They drove back home, chatting it up and laughing over the few things they saw in the mall along with the usual attractions that were inside it. They began to talk about their vacation that they would spend together, or if they would rather wait till they're married and seeing as the two wanted a break from work they were just as tempted to take it now.

But in the end the two decided to wait till after they were married.

Half an hour later the two made it back home and stepped inside to relax, watching movies or shows on the Television to pass the time, cooking up food when they were hungry and having a few romantic moments.

The moon was already high in the sky, the clock had finally hit one in the morning and they were exhausted. They washed up, changed into more comfortable clothing and got ready for bed.

"Hey guess what," Amy called out to her as her blonde haired beauty sat on the bed, then wrapped her arms around her, "I love you!"

She smiled in return as she looked into her hazel colored eyes, "I love you too."

Amy reached up to kiss her, a very loving kiss too, "Goodnight buttercup."

She chuckled as they laid down and soon enough sleep claimed the both of them.

Hours went by in the night till something awoke them, the sound of something or someone breaking a window and probably getting inside their home.

"Amy…"

"I know… I heard that." they whispered.

She quickly reached over her phone and quickly called the police.

Amy looked at her calling, "I'll lock the door." She stood up and quickly walked over to the door… that's when it opened.

A light came in the room and with no warning, a loud gunshot rang in the air.

She stood up, stunned as she saw Amy hit the floor, "AMY!" she ran over to her but before she could reach her, another person ran inside with a blunt object and struck her on her head, dropping her down.

She grasped her head in pain, blood began to ooze down her face and through her hands, her head, her vision even her hearing was all a blur.

She could hear more footsteps walk inside the room, "Hold her down." she felt hands hold her arms and legs, "You should've taken the offer sweetheart, you could've saved yourself from this."

She finally looked up, seeing five men in the room but they were all wearing masks to hide their faces… wait, money!? They were the same people that offered her that money to throw the race.

He kept talking but all her senses were focused on Amy, she wasn't moving and blood was forming around her.

"Such a shame really, she was a nice girl but you have no one to blame but yourself blondie." He said while one man forced her head to look at him, "Now then, lets make this clear. You are not going to this race, you will lose by not going, you got that. and we'll make sure you don't go."

He looked at the man holding her legs, "You. Hold that leg straight." He did just that as he retrieved his gun from his belt, aimed it at her knee, "Now what's a driver without a leg hmm?" He pulled the trigger as the bullet hit her knee and blood sprayed out, a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the house.

They let her go as she buried her head in the floor, screaming from the sheer agony, she clawed the floor but nothing she did helped with her pain.

"Now don't you even think about going, or I'll shoot your other leg got dat!" He looked at his men, "Alright lets go." But before he left the room, he turned back, satisfied with what he had done and left but not before one of his boys walked over to Amy and pulled off a necklace she wore and stole it.

The pain was unbearable, she looked up seeing that they were gone and the sound of their car made it more clear. But her eyes were immediately drawn to Amy, her heart was beating so fast that it could burst any second, "No… no no." she dragged herself across the floor towards her, using all the strength she could to get to her.

She painfully reached her, her head was turned to the side, "Amy?" she reached her hand out, gripped her chin and slowly moved her head to her, "Amy?" That's when she saw it, a bullet wound on her head… she was dead.

"Amy. Amy! AMY!" She pressed her face against Amy's, her hand against her cheek, the pain on her knee and her head were nonexistent anymore, or maybe she didn't even care about her own injuries anymore. Tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall, she couldn't believe this was real, this had to be a nightmare she would wake up from soon. But she could hear the police sirens already at her doorstep, they finally had made it but they were already too late.

Finally she let it out, a scream of pure anguish and despair, a cry of sorrow that rang through the night.

They had taken Amy from her, and at the same time they took what little she had left in her own heart too.

* * *

She looked at the bracelet that Amy had given her, "I couldn't bare it anymore… I saw them take her to the morgue and… and… I've been alone ever since."

The room was silent, the only noise came from Chikaru who had clung on to her and cried heavily after what she had just heard. A memory like that, could never be forgotten or the pain it brings along with it.

 **End chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chikaru spent the rest of the day at school, going over a few things with the rest of the girls from the various clubs she managed. Making sure everyone had their jobs and what to do over the coming week as a play approached the deadline.

After she was done, she dismissed all the girls and once they left she sat down with a sigh. That's when her sorrow sank in once more, remembering the story about Emi's past and her relationship with Amy tore her heart in two. She couldn't believe that the world would be so cruel like that, what kind of world does that, to just take her away and worse that those people were never brought to justice. Now more than ever did she want to be there for her, she could see all the pain in her eyes as she told her the story.

She at least was happy to know how close she was to Amy, they were even going to be married and she loved everything about her… well besides her foul mouth but she could tell she was a sweet person just from how Emi talked about her. that was however when she began to feel something strange and she felt horrible for feeling that way… what was she feeling? No… she couldn't be… could it?

She was jealous of Amy, and Chikaru felt like the most horrible person in the world for being jealous of her, deep down she wanted what she had with Emi. But now she wanted to be there to help Emi and she knew she could never replace Amy but truthfully she didn't want too, she just wanted to help her and maybe bring back the girl that was lost within her.

The door opened up getting Chikaru's attention, -"Kizune? Remon?"-

Kizune walked in with a big smile on her face, ear to ear, -"Chikaru-oneesama! Your girlfriend is here!"-

-"Nani!?"- she bolted straight up nearly knocking the chair over, seeing Emi walking inside the classroom being led by the hand by Kagome who had a warm smile on her face.

Chikaru's face went completely red, mostly because they weren't in fact girlfriends but friends.

"Hey Chikaru." She greeted her in that soft, warm voice.

-"Emi!?"- she cleared her throat, -"I didn't expect to see you here."-

She slipped her hands in her pocket, "Thought I'd visit you."

-"We'll just leave you two love birds alone."- Kizune giggled as they left the room and closed the door behind them, leaving the two alone.

Emi only chuckled as she looked back at Chikaru whose face was still red as a tomato.

"They're cute."

She quickly tried to shake it off, -"Yeah they are, I wouldn't know what I'd do without them. They help me out so much on the clubs that I probably wouldn't be able to meet some deadlines without them."-

She nodded.

-"So… what brings you here Emi?"-

"Like I said, to visit you," she then smiled once more, "And to pick you up."

She gasped, -"Oh my! I forgot that we were going to the movies today!"-

She chuckled, "A lot of work?"

-"Sort of, I've been busy all morning,"- she sighed, -"Can you come with me to my room? So I can get ready and we can go."-

"Sure."

The two opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, and the two could see many girls looking down the hallway to see, most likely Kizune told everyone and now they all wanted to see Chikaru's 'girlfriend'. Chikaru immediately blushed.

-"Wow… she's so cool!"-

-"Chikaru-oneechan is so lucky!"-

-"Look at her, she's so awesome!"-

-"Gives Kaname, Amane and Shizuma a run for their money!"-

-"Have you seen her car!"- Chikaru could hear it all and no doubt Emi did too, which further flustered Chikaru. Emi smiled as she looked at Chikaru, then the girls. She then decided to reach out and hold Chikaru's hand, further adding more to the poor girl, her face felt so hot and the moment she had done that, the girls all went into a cheerful panic seeing Chikaru with her.

They made it to the dorms and it was the same back here too, girls from Miator, Spica and others from Lulim all noticed Chikaru with the much taller blonde haired girl with the lavender purple eyes and holding hands no doubt.

Shortly they finally arrived to Chikaru's room, "I can wait here." She said softly.

Chikaru only rolled her eyes, -"Come on in silly."- she pulled Emi inside her room, but not before hearing some girls woo her as they closed the door.

After the door was closed, Chikaru brought her hands up to her face, -"Oh god… I'm not going to hear the end of it."-

Emi softly laughed, "I think its cute."

-"Of course you would, you don't seem to be bothered in the least!"- Chikaru glared at her, Emi however chuckled.

"Well I don't go to school here."

Chikaru gasped, -"Oh you little!"- she pinned Emi against the door, their height being very noticeable. The two were motionless for a while, staring into each other's eyes before Chikaru slowly pushed herself away from her, -"Gomen, I'll go get ready."-

"You don't have to apologize." She replied as she leaned against the door.

Chikaru didn't say anything, what could she say, that she loved her? She knew her love would go unanswered and not that she could blame her, but she wanted to try anything but she didn't want to be too pushy either.

She came back out, -"I don't usually go with jeans, but today I'll make an exception."- she stepped out wearing black jeans, and a pink blouse with a white silk sleeved top.

"You look great."

-"Arigato."- The two stepped back outside, immediately seeing the girls pretend to go back to minding their own business.

They walked along the hall, getting many glances which made Chikaru feel flustered and when they turned the corner, Emi ended up bumping into someone.

-"Hey watch where you're going moron!"- She finally looked in front of her, seeing a girl taller than herself, and the girl that was next to her was none other than Chikaru.

-"You should be a little more careful Kaname."- Chikaru answered, though the two were glaring at each other, Emi didn't even know her and neither did Kaname but they were already at odds.

The hall was quiet as the girls all watched on, seeing the two stand each other down.

-"Back off."- Emi told her causing Kaname to flinch as she was not expecting a response from her and the way she said it made her see how serious she was.

-"Alright alright, Kaname quit bothering the girls."- another girl came into the hall, a girl with long chestnut colored hair and had two smaller tails of her hair tied up, she grabbed Kaname by the wrist and began to drag her away as Emi kept her eye on her which made Kaname start to feel uneasy, -"Congrats Chikaru."- she told her which Chikaru knew there was a misunderstanding but… Emi didn't seem to mind.

They walked back outside, along the paved walkway and down the long flight of stairs to where Emi had her car parked. She opened the door for Chikaru and she took a seat, then took a seat on the driver's side to start going to the movie theater.

The two drove for a while before finally making it to the movie theaters and after buying their tickets they walked right in and to their seats. They enjoyed their snacks and watched the movie, enjoying one another's company till before they knew it the movie had ended and Chikaru then suggested to go back to Emi's place to hang out.

They rode the elevator up, and into her small apartment.

-"That movie was really hilarious!"-

"Yeah it was."

-"I've never laughed so hard in my laugh."-

"Neither have I."

Chikaru smiled, -"Its nice to see you laugh."- she stopped once she realized how that sounded like, which only made Emi laugh.

"That's adorable."

-"Here, I'll make something for us to eat."-

"I restocked the fridge, help yourself." She walked over to hang her white leather jacket on the rack, leaving her in only her short sleeved black shirt.

Chikaru began to prepare things, when she looked behind her and finally realized that there was one room in her Emi's home that she never entered, -"Hey Emi, can I ask you something?"-

"Sure." She leaned against the counter.

-"What's in that room? The times I've been here, you've avoided that room."-

Emi lowered her eyes, "It's where I keep her things."

It didn't long for her to understand what she meant by 'her', -"Oh… gomenasai."-

"No its okay," She replied, "I brought all her things from my old home here. I never bring myself to go in, to many memories."

-"I didn't mean to push."-

"It's alright, I want you to know." Emi walked closer to her, "I still have my old home, where we lived… I cant bring myself to sell it."

-"Do you plan to go back?"-

"Maybe…" Emi then turned away, "I… kinda have a reason to stay now."

Chikaru looked back to her, -"Really?"-

What she didn't want to tell her was that she had a few more races to win then she would head back but the actual reason was because of her, because of Chikaru, "Yeah."

-"What reason? If I may ask?"- Chikaru took a few steps to her.

After a long silence she opened her mouth to say, "…You…"

Chikaru was stunned and touched that she was the reason Emi wanted to stay, "But… but I'm confused, I…I really…"

Love? Like? Were the thoughts that were running in Chikaru's mind, -"It's okay Emi, just say what you want to tell me?"- she placed a hand on her cheek, seeing her melt by the warmth of her hand by the way her expression softened.

"I… want to be with you, more than anything, I l-lov…, she stopped herself, "but at the same time… I feel I'm betraying Amy's memory."

Chikaru nodded softly, -"I understand, but you would never do that and I know Amy would never think that about you. But knowing Amy as much as you do, then you would know that she would want you to be happy."-

She chuckled, "She would hit you right now for saying that." Chikaru gasped softly, "But deep down, she would want that too. But it feels wrong of me… after losing her I just feel anything I'd do would betray her."

-"I don't want to pressure you into anything Emi, but you should think of your own happiness, I may not be able to relate how it feels to lose someone but I understand."- Chikaru said, -"I loved another girl once, she loved me too but she had to move away before she could ever tell how she felt or how I felt about her and I've never seen her ever again and I know that doesn't compare but… but I wanted to be happy, and I knew if I'd look hard enough I would find it again."-

She reached up, gripping Chikaru's hand that was still on her cheek, enjoying the warmth of her skin against hers.

"I want to be happy… and I know if can be happy, then it would be with you. I just need a little time."

Chikaru nodded, -"Take as much time as you need."- She then went back to cooking their food, while Emi watched on seeing how beautiful she really looked, how the red ribbons on her hair made her look even more adorable.

She was different, so different then Amy, but they were alike in that they both really cared for her and she loved that about Chikaru, but in the end she was a completely different person… not that it was a bad thing.

* * *

After eating it was time for Chikaru to held back to the dorms and Emi drove her back, chatting along the way, till she finally pulled the car to a halt in the parking lot.

-"That's pretty much what happened!"- Chikaru finished telling her story about a girl that accidently ruined Kaname's uniform by spilling mud on her shirt but some had fallen in her mouth further disgusting her and tried to run away only to fall on the steps to the dorms.

Emi was laughing uncontrollably from the story; not only that one but Chikaru had told a previous story about herself which was cute but very funny.

Chikaru finally calmed down, -"Sorry if I distracted you, driving and all."- She smiled.

Emi only wiped the tear from her eye from laughing so much, "You don't have to apologize…" she was quiet for a moment, "It's been a while since I've just… laughed so hard, thank you."

Chikaru smiled at her, -"Well in that case, you're welcome."- she giggled and stepped out of the car as Emi followed behind her.

As they were walking towards the steps, another car pulled up well it was actually a limo and the door opened up, Emi saw someone she'd never seen before, a girl dressed in the black uniform of one of the schools, her silver hair flowing behind her, and she was very beautiful.

-"Shizuma!"- Chikaru ran up to her and hugged her.

-"Heey Chikaru, I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been!?"- she said cheerfully.

-"I should be asking you that!"- but before Shizuma could finish, Chikaru noticed Nagisa step out of the car and it was enough for Chikaru to piece it together, -"I see."- Shizuma smiled in return.

She then noticed the other girl behind Chikaru, -"Well now, so this is the famous girl I've been hearing about. the girl that pretty much made Kaname afraid of her own shadow, not to mention…"- she cleared her throat while she smirked at Chikaru, -"Your girlfriend!"- Chikaru's face ran red.

Shizuma didn't even give Chikaru time to answer, she walked over to Emi as Nagsia merely giggled at Chikaru's flushed expression.

-"Hanazono Shizuma, one of Chikaru's close friends."- she extended her hand, one Emi took.

-"This is Emi."- Chikaru introduced her.

-"Emi huh, nice name."- Shizuma smiled at her, -"You're not from here are you?"- she asked to which Emi shook her head.

"I'm from America."

-"I see."- she said with a smile, -"Well anyway I gotta go, Etolie duties call. Nice to meet you Emi, pretty name by the way."-

"That's not my na—"

Shizuma's phone rang, -"Excuse me, I gotta take this. come on Nagisa."-

-"Coming!"- she looked at the two, -"Pleasure to meet you Emi! I'll see you for tonights tea party Chikaru!"- she ran to catch up to Shizuma who was already on her way up the steps.

Chikaru walked up to her, -"See."- she giggled, -"Something always interrupts."-

Emi laughed, "I'm starting to believe that too."

-"Well… I really hate to go, but I have to go now, the gates close in half an hour."-

Emi nodded, "Don't worry."

She then did something Chikaru didn't expect, she hugged her and it was a long, warm hug. Chikaru didn't object to it, she wrapped her arms around her as well and enjoyed every moment of it.

They slowly let go of one another, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

-"Of course, you can come hang out with me here. Its Saturday and I'm sure they won't mind if you come over for a while."-

"I'd like that." she replied in her usual, soft voiced manner which Chikaru loved.

-"Well I'll see you tomorrow."- Chikaru began her climb up the steps and maybe try and catch up to Shizuma but not before getting one last glance at Emi then resuming her climb.

Emi went back to her car, leaned against it for a while… deep in thought, she wondered what to do next. Could she honestly let go of Amy that easily?

No… she couldn't but she's had enough time to mourn her and it was a cruel thought but she had to try and move on with her life… yet the mere task alone seemed impossible.

She got in her car and drove, with no destination in mind till she found herself in an abandoned runway, where she began to drive fast, pushing her car as fast as she could, doing circles around the runway. She kept driving and driving, wanting for time to just stand still while she drove faster. She didn't want to stop, she just wanted to keep driving and hope to out drive the pain in her own heart but no matter how fast she went, it would not go away.

She let go of the gas pedal, slowly coming to a steady pace and drove back home, she didn't know what to do anymore. She rode the elevator back up and entered her home; she walked around for a moment before finally stopping in front of the bedroom door where she kept all of Amy's stuff. She gripped the door knob, twisting it slowly and pushed open the door.

She walked inside, her heart was already shattering seeing everything, the photos she would always set up and even her perfume bottles along with the other knickknacks she always kept. She would always arrange them the way she had always left them, this room was always a place to remind herself of the times she had spent with Amy. She grabbed one of the photos of her and sat on the floor with her back to the bed.

She must have stared at the picture for what felt like hours till finally she failed to notice tears beginning to fall from her eyes, she didn't even know why she drove anymore, she could only remember that it was something she'd always love doing back then, driving for fun and to excite the people and her fans. That's what she loved, not just the adrenaline that came with it but for the love she had for it and she was damn good at what she did. But now… she drove because she had a death wish, every race she had been in she just wanted something to happen to end her life, she wanted to die to be with Amy again… except now, when she thought about it again… she didn't want to anymore.

 _"Chikaru… what did you do to me?"_ she smiled warmly, as the tears kept flowing. She looked at the photo of Amy again, her tears kept pouring out of her eyes.

She couldn't hold it anymore as she began to cry loudly, she didn't even bother to wipe her tears as more would take their place. she cried and cried, letting everything out that was locked up in her heart, she then grabbed the photo and pressed it against her face, wanting to feel Amy's skin once more, "I miss you." Her voice broke with every word.

Even though she didn't want too, she stood up and retrieved one of the boxes from the closest, she opened and placed the photo inside it. She looked at everything in the room, retrieved the many boxes she had and began to pack everything in it.

Once she was done, it didn't feel any better and her heart ached. She wiped her eyes, put her hands on her head, "I'll see you in my sleep." She left the room, got changed and threw herself on her sofa to rest for the night.

 **End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She drove back through the early afternoon after having finished another race, she was already heading back home with Jim as he needed to talk to her about something. They made it to his home, the two stepped out and walked into his home.

"Thanks for the lift kid." He said as grabbed two beers from his fridge, handing one to her and the other for himself.

"So what was important?" she asked.

"Look kid, I know we still have a few more races here but I just got a call telling me they want you for another big race back in America. They are betting really big money, and if you win, we both could get over four hundred grand each!"

"That big?" she furrowed her brow, "I don't know… that seems fishy." She took a swig.

"I know and that's what worries me. I mean if its true how can we pass up that money! But if it isn't…" He shook his head, "Okay say we win, what's to stop them from coming after us, now THAT is what bothers me."

"My thoughts exactly."

He sighed, "What do you think kid? Should we do it?"

She crossed her arms, "We can go check it out and if it feels off then we leave."

"Alright sounds good, best to check out what kind of people they have and who is betting before we even decide on anything."

He took a big gulp from his beer, "Besides, it won't be for nothing, you can bring that girl you like with us to do a bit of sightseeing." He smirked.

"What!? How do you know about her?"

He chuckled, "What, don't you think I hear things." He laughed, "I think its rather good for you," He sighed, "I hate to get all morose on you and shit, but I think you need this kid. And I really hate to say this but after what happened with Amy, you need to start living a bit more. You've spent so much time dead half the time and this is honestly the first time I've seen you look… well, alive."

"I don't know."

"Look, Amy was a good kid, I really liked her. she had that fire in her and whenever she was around you I can see how full of life you were but after what happened, you had this look in your eyes that was just dead. You've spent two, close to three years like that, and now when I see you with this other girl…" he smiled, "It's like getting the real you back."

She smiled, "I know, she's amazing but… it isn't as easy as you make it sound."

"Oh believe me, I know its not but you have to at least try. Do you want to spend the rest of your life alone like I have? Come on kid you don't want to hit fifty…ish and be alone do you?"

She was silent for a while, letting those words swirl around in her head and Jim waited patiently for her answer.

"… No, I don't."

He nodded, "You gotta go tell that girl how ya feel about her. Who knows, she may be what you actually need in your life again."

"You may be right." She finished up her beer, "So when we heading out?"

"We'll be leaving in three days, so go ask your girly if she wants to come with us."

"I'll do that." she looked at the clock, "She should be done with class right about now."

"Oh by the way, here, your share from the race." He handed her twenty grand.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He took another beer from his fridge, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll relax for a bit." He turned on his television and tuned it to the sports channel to watch the game.

She chuckled, "Fifty bucks on those guys in orange."

"Yer on!"

She left his home and back to her car, got in and drove off to Astraea Hill to meet up with Chikaru and pay her a surprise visit.

She made it to the Astraea hill with no problem and began to make her way up the steps, seeing many girls walking down while others were still playing a few games.

Most of the girls from Lulim immediately recognized her, and began to cheer and woo her knowing that Chikaru's 'girlfriend' was here to visit.

One girl with the Lulim uniform ran up to her, -"Chikaru is in her room if you're looking for her."

She smiled at her, "Thank you." Then walked towards the dorms and made her way inside, up the steps then towards the Lulim section of the dorms.

She stopped at Chikaru's dorm door and knocked.

-"It's open."- she heard her cute muffled voice from behind the door and she opened it, then stepped inside.

Chikaru was to distracted as she kept drawing something on her sketchbook, which made Emi smile, "Hey Chikaru."

She immediately stopped what she was doing to look at her, -"Emi!"- she threw her things on the bed and ran up to hug her, its been almost four days that the two hadn't seen each other, mostly because Chikaru had tests to do and Emi had a few races to do so they both gave each other time apart to focus and get those out of the way.

"It's been a while."

-"Four days too long!"- Chikaru ran her hands all over Emi's back, her short blonde hair, -"I didn't think I'd see you today!"-

"I'm here now."

-"I…I missed you."-

"I did too."

-"Come on have a seat."- she led Emi to the bed and the two sat down, -"I'm glad to see you came by."-

"I am too, I also wanted to ask you something."

-"Of course."-

"I'm going to America for a few days… and I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me?"

Chikaru's face lit up, -"I would love too!"- she held her hands, -"We have two weeks off from school and I'd be able to go with you right now."-

"That's great," she replied, "I'll have your ticket ready by tomorrow and we can head out."

-"I'll start packing!"- Chikaru stood up and began to pack.

"There is something else, I want to introduce to you my… manager who's also coming with us."

-"Your race manager?"-

"Yeah, We're going to see something for a race back at America and if we like it, we'll do it then come back."

-"Sounds like fun, is it okay if I go?"-

Emi was stunned, maybe she shouldn't have said anything about it, "Well its not a certain thing, so It'd be a waste of time if I took you and nothing happened."

-"Oh… I see."-

"But the real reason I want you to come is because I want to spend more time with you, and show you around." She said in that soft tone that Chikaru so loved.

-"That's so sweet Emi."-

Though she said that to recover from disappointing Chikaru, those words were in fact true… she wanted to spend more time with Chikaru, away from here for a moment.

The two then spent time talking and passing time till She looked out the window, the sun was already setting and soon enough it would be night time.

"Well… I should get going."

Chikaru stopped what she was doing and looked at her, -"Huh? Why?"- Emi gestured to the window and when Chikaru saw the moon rising, she only chuckled, -"Silly, you can sleep here with me tonight if you want too."-

"I don't want to bother."

-"Its no bother at all Emi, you know that. not when its you."- she said as she placed her hand on her cheek, a sensation that Emi loved dearly.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth against her face and finally said, "Alright."

-"Though…"- she giggled, -"I don't know you if you'd mind this to wear?"- she showed her the blouse and silk shorts that Chikaru would wear to sleep, most of her sleeping clothes consisted of that type of material.

"Uh…"

Chikaru laughed, -"I'm only kidding."- she reached into her closet and pulled out a set of pajama pants with a pink t-shirt and handed them to Emi.

Even though Emi didn't really like to wear pink, she was grateful that Chikaru had clothes to sleep in for her.

"Thank you."

They spent the next few hours, talking or watching a movie on Chikaru's laptop and even after they continued to talk.

The door opened up, -"Chikaru-oneechan I was going to ask—"- It was none other then Kizune who immediately noticed Emi in the room with her, she let out a very high pitched squeak, -"Gomenasai! Have fun Chikaru-oneechan!"- she then closed the door, they both could hear her footsteps leave in such a hurry, no doubt to tell the rest of their friends.

Chikaru laughed, -"Well she's going to tell everyone now."-

"You wont get in trouble will you?"

She shook her head, -"No, but they'll tease me about it for another week."-

"I guess I'm happy that I don't go to school here."

-"Oh you're going to start that again are you?"- she looked at her with a glare that playfully said 'I hate you'.

"Maybe."

Chikaru smirked, -"Don't make me angry Emi."- she said playfully.

"Or you'll what?" she teased back.

-"Or I'll… I'll…"- Chikaru actually didn't think that far ahead.

"I thought so." She grinned.

-"Oh no you're not,"- Not wanting for Emi to get the last word, Chikaru jumped her, pinning her hands to the soft carpeted floor and straddled herself on top of Emi, -"See what happens when you make me mad."-

"This is what you call mad?" she laughed softly, -"I'd hate to see when you're furious."

-"I mean it!"-

"Sure, that big smile on your face says otherwise."

Chikaru only sighed as she gave in and laughed with Emi.

-"Fine, you win."- Chikaru slowly got up but when she did, her left arm felt rubbery and she slipped, just barely catching herself.

"Careful."

When Chikaru opened her eyes, they were so close to each other… They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, their hearts began to beat faster that's when Chikaru lowered her head slowly, and Emi closed her eyes as did Chikaru.

They came only mere centimeters from kissing, something Chikaru has wanted to do for a long time now but before she could… she stopped.

She rose herself on her knees, she looked at Emi's face and she could see she wanted to kiss her too but at the same time there was still a look of betrayal in her eyes… no doubt for the feelings she still carried for Amy, and it made her feel awful for what she was about to do to her but she couldn't help it.

She pulled Emi towards her and embraced her, -"Gomenasai."-

"For what?" Emi however was a little clueless for what happened, _"Did Chikaru… have second thoughts?"_ she thought, but why?

She returned the embrace and held her close.

-"We can share my bed if you'd like."- Chikaru replied and turned off the lights, then crawled into bed.

"Chikaru?"

-"Yes?"-

Emi sat on the bed, "Did I… did I do something wrong?"

-"No, it wasn't you."- Chikaru said, hiding the pain of wanting to feel this girl's lips against hers.

Without another word, Emi laid down on the bed and shortly joined Chikaru in a restful sleep.

* * *

Morning arrived and Chikaru slowly stirred in her sleep, but what surprised her was that she had her head resting near Emi's collarbone and had her arm wrapped around her waist. She had to admit, this was the most comfortable she'd ever been in bed and she didn't want to leave it.

Shortly enough Emi began to open her eyes and looked over to Chikaru, "Morning."

-"Ohayo Emi."- she smiled, -"Sleep well?"-

"Heck yeah."

Chikaru was a bit surprised, she'd never heard her say that before and Emi didn't even realize she did.

She rose up and began to get change as Chikaru slowly made her way to the edge of the bed to get up, the two began to get dressed.

Just as Emi slipped on her leather jacket, her phone began to go off which she quickly answered, "Hello?" Pause, "Hey Jim, what's up?"

Chikaru heard a bit of mumbling, "Oh okay, thanks. We'll see you at the airport then."

-"Your friend?"-

"Yeah, he got our tickets ready."

Chikaru was confused, -"How did he know?"-

"He assumed I'd spend the night with you and not do it," She chuckled, "He knows me well."

-"How thoughtful."

"Yeah, well lets go." Emi grabbed Chikaru's suitcase for her, and the two left the room then walked down the hall. Surprisingly there weren't that many people roaming the halls, besides a few girls from Miator who knew Chikaru and wooed her.

They left the dorms and made their way towards their car which didn't take long, besides walking down the long flight of steps. She loaded the case in the back and the two got in the car then drove to the airport, it was a quiet drive over since Chikaru still had those thoughts from last night… the thought of wanting to kiss her.

They drove around to a different section of the airport where they loaded her car in a container which they would take overseas, after paying the amount they walked into the airport.

"Ah there ya are!"

They both saw a man approach them, "Hey Jim." She shook her hand.

"Ya sure took your time." He said.

"Sorry." He waved his hand to dismiss it.

"Nah don't worry bout it." He replied as he looked at the girl next to her, "So this is the famous girl." He chuckled as he extended his hand to her, "Pleasure to meet ya little lady, I'm Jim."

Chikaru shook his hand, "Chikaru, pleased to meet you." Jim smiled in return.

"Well here you two go, we better get going." He handed them the tickets and boarded the plane. Once in the plane they passed the time with small talk and eating their breakfast that was being served in the plane followed by a movie they began to play.

"You're kidding!?" Chikaru was in awe at the story.

"I kid you not!" Jim replied as he laughed, "So there she is, her car facing the wrong way and she decides, 'let me finish the race like this' so she drives as fast as she can, in reverse!" The two laughed, "And that was how her very first race went, all because she hit a tiny rock."

Chikaru giggled as she looked at Emi who was hiding her smile with her hand.

"Did you win?" Chikaru asked.

"Impressively enough, she came in second." Jim answered for her.

"Wow, that is amazing."

"It was no big deal."

Jim laughed, "Oh trust me Chikaru, she's like that. very modest! But deep down she's probably going 'oh hell yeah I'm that good!'."

"No doubt," Chikaru smiled, "So have you managed her career long?"

He nodded, "Since the very beginning, we've been on the tracks ever since she became a driver. You must have been what? Seventeen?"

"That young?" Chikaru was truly surprised, even more so when Emi nodded.

"Yup, and this gal has been racking all sorts of wins under her belt."

Chikaru was amazed, she was very talented and skilled at racing and hearing those stories made it even more believable.

"That really is amazing Emi." She smiled at her.

The plane eventually landed after a few hours, they exited the plane and found her car already there waiting for them since she paid extra to get it there quicker. Though it was a tight fit in the back, Jim managed to squeeze in the back seat and the three drove over to drop Jim off at his home since they weren't going to check out the race till tomorrow. As for Chikaru and Emi, they were going to do a bit of sightseeing and just have fun.

They made it to Jim's home and stopped, "Thanks for the lift kid." He got out of the car, after bidding farewell to Chikaru he resumed walking to his home, "Oh by the way, would you mind stopping by my place tomorrow, something's wrong with my truck and I need a bit of help."

"Sure." Emi replied.

"Thanks, cya tomorrow." He said, with a nod Emi took off to the city to show Chikaru around.

They drove to various places, a few places that had games and drove all around the area to see everything there was to see, eventually getting a bite to eat at a restaurant then stopping by a bar to get something to drink or rather Emi did, Chikaru had a club soda.

That's when something began to happen, Emi couldn't quite place it but the more time she spent with Chikaru the more she felt more for her, more than just friendship and the more she thought about it the more it brought a smile to her face. Was she really in love?

Though Chikaru worried about her, she knew she drank but did Emi always drink?

"Alright lets go."

-"Just one?"-

Emi chuckled, "I don't drink to get drunk Chikaru, I always have one and I'm done."

Chikaru smiled, -"Oh look!"- she pointed, -"I'm curious to see how different the clothes are here!"- she grabbed Emi and rushed across the street to a high class clothing store.

Emi waited as Chikaru looked at the various dresses and other articles of clothing, she was convinced that the style was definitely different then back home. As she looked through the rack she stopped when she saw another leather jacket, it was almost a neon blue color.

-"Emi look at this! I think this would suit you!"-

She walked on over as Chikaru handed her the jacket, "Whoa… this is totally rad!"

Chikaru stopped, she looked at Emi… her voice, it all of a sudden changed and not in a bad way either, the way she said those words, they sounded like they were full of life. She'd never even heard her use the word 'rad' before, was this how she sounded like when Amy was still around? If so, she loved it.

She looked it over, "Okay I gotta admit, its really super cool!"

There it was again, her voice, it was so happy… Chikaru was loving it, and she wasn't so sure what was going on. She wasn't going to question it, at least not yet but none the less she was loving it, and as long as she was happy then she would have no complaints.

-"Try it on."- She giggled.

Emi took off her white jacket and handed it to Chikaru, then tried the blue one. She walked over to a mirror and looked herself over.

"Its freakin cool but… I think its too vibrant for me. it'd probably be too blinding under the sun."

-"You could use it at night?"-

"It's a good idea. But I'll leave it here for now." She hung it on the rack, then wore her white jacket again, "Did you see anything good?"

-"Are you kidding!? So many cute things here!"-

"Anything you want to buy?"

-"No, not right now. I mostly just wanted to see."- Emi nodded and the two walked back to the car and began to drive back home. Chikaru still couldn't get over it, hearing Emi's voice so happy and full of life, it was so different and part of her hoped that she was the cause of Emi's happiness, -"So where we going?"-

"To my home. My actual one." She said and her voice still carried that same tone, but it was still as soft as ever.

They drove for at least half an hour till her home finally came into view, it was a two floor house and it looked exactly as Emi had described in her story.

They parked the car in the garage and stepped out, Chikaru looked around and immediately spotted the door that said 'Photo Room' which was Amy's dark room. She followed behind Emi towards the living room and her home was amazing, a little dusty since she wasn't here but it was a beautiful home.

"Make yourself at home." Emi began to dust off a few chairs and the sofa, causing her to sneeze.

Chikaru laughed softly, -"Careful. Long time I take it."-

"Yeah almost three years since I haven't been here." Emi looked around, "Uh… which reminds me, I don't have food in the fridge."

-"We can go pick some up tomorrow, no big deal."-

She nodded, "Sounds good." She led Chikaru to her feet, "Don't sit down, come on let me show you around." She led Chikaru by her hand and showed her around her home.

Finally they ended up in her bedroom which… is where it happened, but they didn't stay long and moved on over to a guest room which was just as nice.

"Well that was my home! Wha'chu think?"

Chikaru giggled, -" 'Wha'chu', I don't think I've heard you say that before."-

Emi laughed as she ran her hand down her head, "Well… its just strange you know, I just feel… happy, you know."

-"What do you mean?"- Chikaru really wanted to hear Emi say those words, her heart was dying for it.

Emi smiled tenderly and held Chikaru's hands, "Chikaru… I… I don't really know how to say it, I don't know what you did to me," she began, "But ever since you came into my life, everything began to change and you've shown me so many things and helped me move on with my life. If it weren't for you I don't know how I'd be, I could've been a wreck but you've been helping me pick up the pieces of my life and putting me back together, I don't know how but you did, Chikaru," a tear began to fall from her lavender colored eye, "You've made me smile and laugh like I haven't done in years."

Chikaru felt her own eyes began to water hearing so many wonderful things and that she was the cause of all of Emi's happiness.

She stayed silent to allow Emi to continue, "Chikaru… I… I love you."

That was it, the final nail in the coffin as Chikaru began to cry, tears of joy that is as she reached up and placed her hands on Emi's face, whisking away the lone tear.

Emi felt herself melting as she felt Chikaru's hands on her, her touch alone was enough to make her feel good.

-"I love you too Emi. More than I ever thought I would."-

They pressed their foreheads together, or at least till Chikaru led her to the bed since she was much too tall which made the two laugh softly.

-"Why did you have to be so tall?"-

"I'm not that tall."

-"Sure you're not."- Chikaru said.

They looked into each other's eyes, Chikaru leaned in closer, a gesture that Emi mimicked and the two closed their eyes, then the sweet sensation as their lips finally connected and shared a loving kiss.

They were completely in love, Emi loved this sensation and how she missed it. Chikaru took off Emi's jacket and placed it on the bed because she wanted to feel her body. Of course she wasn't going to push it, she didn't want to do anything else unless Emi was ready but she really wanted to feel her even if it was with their clothes on.

Emi kissed her lovingly but stopped half way, she looked at the door.

-"Something wrong?"-

Emi looked at her, "Nothing is wrong." She smiled at her, then stood up, dimmed the lights and locked the door just to be safe.

She crawled back to Chikaru, and began to kiss her as Chikaru roamed her hands all over Emi's back. That's when she surprised her blonde haired beauty, she gripped her shoulders and reversed their positions and now Chikaru was on top of her and laid on top of her as they kept kissing.

Neither one wanting to stop as they were lost in each other's loving embrace and for the first time in a long while, Emi was finally happy… they were both happy, beyond words.

 **End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sunlight that poured through the open window hit her eyes, slowly stirring her as she awoke. She felt the warmest sensation across her stomach as she looked to her right, seeing Chikaru's head resting on her inner shoulder and her arm around the blonde girl's waist.

She rested her head back on the pillow as she let out a big smile, almost ear to ear as she felt happy, probably happier then she's ever been in these past few years.

Putting the incident with Amy behind her would surely be difficult but she would try, she would never forget her memory, but she just had to move with her life as painful as it was.

She soon felt Chikaru moving slowly, her eyes began to flutter as she opened them and with a good stretched she looked around.

-"Ohayo Emi."- she said ever so softly as she took a deep breath then relaxed.

"Mornin Chikaru." She replied softly, "Sleep well?"

-"Definitely."- Chikaru snuggled closer, -"Even more so because I was next to you."-

"Same here." She then turned over to her side, held Chikaru and gave her a good morning kiss.

She sat up, and began to change into her usual jeans and black shirt, as for Chikaru she dressed herself in her black dress. The two walked back down the living room and towards the kitchen.

"Oh crap I forgot… I have no food." She groaned as she sat on the counter.

-"That's okay, we can always go out."-

Just before Emi could reply, her phone beeped letting her know she just received a message.

"Speak of the devil."

-"Who is it?"-

"Jim, he says to come on over cause he brought a lot of food."

Chikaru giggled, -"How fortunate."-

"No joke." She grabbed her white leather jacket and slipped it on, "Well lets go, I'm starving."

-"I can hear your stomach from here."- Chikaru giggled as the two walked to the garage and got into their car then drove off.

* * *

They drove for half an hour till they arrived at Jim's house and walked over to the door then rung the doorbell. It didn't take long till he finally answered the door.

"Heeey! Glad to see you finally make it kiddo!" He embraced her.

"Thanks for the invite." The two walked inside

"Nice to see you too Chikaru."

"Likewise." She replied.

"Come on, food is still hot."

The three sat down then began to eat while they talked and listened to the television just in case anything interesting was on.

After a moment Chikaru excused herself to go to the bathroom, giving Jim and the blonde haired girl to talk about what they had to do today.

"Hey don't forget we have to go check out the place."

She nodded, "I know, I didn't forget," she crossed her arms on the table, "Remember, anything fishy and we're out."

"Agreed. For this amount of money, its gotta be very bad people."

"Exactly."

Jim looked behind him then towards her, "Does she know?"

"About?"

"About what you do, and I don't mean racing, but the illegal races we do?"

"No of course not!"

Jim sighed, "Look its not my place, but you gotta tell her."

She was visibly confused by his comment, "Why?"

"You two are together aren't you?"

She silently gasped, "How do you know that?"

"Oh please," He chuckled, "It's all over your face, and her's." He noticed how his response made her smile and blush slightly, "So I'm right aren't I?" She nodded.

She then looked back at him, "But I cant tell her… what if… what if she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?"

"I know kid, but you have to tell her. So she can be prepared in case things go south over there."

She groaned, "I know… although, I've been meaning to tell you."

He leaned in, "What?"

"One more race," She said, "One more race and I'm out."

"What? Why is that?."

She smiled slightly, "I want… I want to start a life with her and I want to be able to leave all this behind me and do something normal."

He nodded with a smile, "I feel ya kid, I've been meaning to get out myself just never knew when. Well if things go well then we both get out huh?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we can go back to doing official races, being sponsored and everything."

"Televised events and whatnot."

He laughed, "Yeah exactly, man do I miss those."

"The pay was good too."

"Oh man da pay!" The two laughed, "More then we could've counted."

As they talked they all saw Chikaru come back and sat back with them, "I can hear you two laughing, something happen?"

"Just old memories." Emi replied with a smile as she reached over and held her hand.

"I see. What about?" She smiled in return.

"Nothing to special, just a few people we raced against." He covered for her, but before Chikaru could say something, Jim immediately said, "By the way, mind looking at my truck and see what's wrong?"

"Sure." She stood up, took off her jacket and laid it on the chair as she walked outside to look at the truck while Jim stayed with Chikaru.

He stood up and looked out the window seeing her looking it over, "I'm sorry kid." He walked back to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer then looked at Chikaru.

"Something wrong Jim?"

"No, nothing is wrong but," He said, "I want to tell you something about us, because I know she's not going to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"What we do… we've told you we are racers, well she is and I'm her manager."

"Yes I remember."

He sighed, "That's half true, we race in underground races… illegal races for big money." He said, seeing Chikaru visibly disturbed, "And I'm telling you this because she really loves you and I can see that, so I wouldn't want something to happen to you two."

Chikaru stood up, "What do you mean illegal?"

"Exactly like you hear, we race against bad people, drug dealers and stuff like that." He began, "After Amy died, she shut down and practically threw all her money away. I lost all my money on a bad investment and we decided to do this instead since the official race league didn't accept us back because they didn't want to accept a burnout as they so nicely put it."

Chikaru didn't know what to make off all this, "I… I can't believe this!"

He raised his hands, "Look I know how this sounds, just try to keep calm. I know its wrong of us but I need to tell you this just in case something happens." Chikaru was silent, "I know this is a lot to take in."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Why would you think?" He said, "If you were in her shoes, would you tell the woman you love what you do and risk losing her forever?"

Chikaru glanced down, "She wouldn't lose me."

"Are you really okay with that Chikaru?"

"No, I'm not. This is wrong, you two shouldn't even gotten yourselves into this mess!"

"I know but we had no choice at the time." He replied, "It was either this or starve."

"Does… does she like doing this?"

He shook his head, "No, she never once liked doing these kinds of races and neither do I. But if it makes you feel better, this is her last race and she's done for good."

She glanced up to him, "really?"

"Yeah, she told me she wants to start a normal life with you. Something I've never heard her say in such a long time and you know what? She's actually serious about it." He said with a smile.

Chikaru held her arms, "I should be mad, mad at her, mad at you and truth is… I actually am, but knowing that she wants to leave this behind for me, fills me with hope that she'll be free from all the pain she's held in her heart."

"She's been through a lot, she deserves you." He said, "Just don't look at her any different, she loves you."

"I don't. she'll always be the girl I love."

"Good to hear that."

The door then opened up seeing the blonde girl walk in with oil smudged on her forearms and hands, "Done, Your truck was missing a spark plug."

"Oh man, don't I feel stupid."

"didn't look hard enough I see." She laughed softly.

"No, I guess not. Well I mean I was a little drunk."

She chuckled, then looked at Chikaru who had a small smile across her face, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just… I just, I love you so much." She hugged her.

"I love you too." Though she didn't know where this was coming from but she loved it. After Emi washed up, slipped on her jacket the two bid farewell to jim and drove back home, mostly to drop off Chikaru there and then go with Jim to check out the race.

* * *

They safely made it back home, she sat down on the sofa and let out a long exhale then turned on the television to at least have some noise in the home instead of it being dead silent. Chikaru took a seat next to her, though the blonde haired girl couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something on her mind just by her expression.

"Something wrong?"

-"Is… is this really your last race?"- she asked as Emi sat up straight.

"What?"

Chikaru took a breath, -"Please don't be angry, but Jim told me everything about you. About your underground races, because he said you wouldn't tell me and that I deserved to know."-

She stood up, her expression was filled with anger and it worried Chikaru because she didn't know if that anger was placed on her or Jim.

"Did he really tell you everything?" Her voice was filled with rage, but she could tell that she was trying to keep it under control.

-"Yes he did, do you really take part in illegal racing?"-

Emi was quiet for the longest time, her hands were clenched tightly, "Yeah."

-"Why didn't you tell me?"-

"And what would you have said, huh!? To not do it anymore, to give it up!?"

-"Of course I would, I would worry so much for you."-

"You don't understand Chikaru, I didn't have much of a choice."

-"I know, Jim told me about how you lost everything after Amy… that you and him had to do this."- Chikaru said as calmly as she could to not anger Emi any further.

"Did he also tell you that I raced because I wanted to die!"

-"What!?"- Chikaru stood up.

"That's the only reason I ever took part in those races, every time I drove I always hoped that another car would ram into me and kill me! Every damn single day I wanted that to happen!" Emi's voice began to grow higher, "That's why I drove! I just wanted to die! What was the point of going on when the one person I ever loved was gone!"

Chikaru took a few steps closer, -"I didn't know, I didn't know how bad it was for you…"- Her heart ached knowing that and Chikaru approached her slowly.

"But I couldn't, every time I always came out okay even though I wanted to die..." She looked at Chikaru the gazed away as tears rolled down her eyes, "I was afraid to die... I don't want too, i'm afraid."

-"Emi..."- she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"...There's just certain things I want to keep to myself."

Chikaru looked at her, -"Did you not trust me enough to tell me this?"-

Emi was quiet, which was enough to tell Chikaru the answer.

-"So you didn't."-

"It's just…" her voice seemed to be calming down, "It's just…"

Chikaru reached out and held her hand, -"It's just what?"- she asked gently.

"It's just… I didn't want to lose you, if I told you everything and you left me…" Tears began to fall from her eyes, "I don't want to lose you! since I met you, you're worth living for Chikaru..." she closed her eyes as more tears trailed down her cheeks.

Chikaru stood in front of her, both hands on her face whisking away the tears, -"You wouldn't lose me."- she said so lovingly, -"I would still be here for you."-

"Chikaru I—"

Chikaru immediately interrupted her by slowly pressing her lips on hers, kissing her ever so lovingly as tears continued to fall from the blonde haired girl's eyes.

Shortly they found themselves in the guest bedroom, still holding each other and kissing passionately and Chikaru laid down on the bed as she pulled Emi towards her, getting her on top of her. There kissing continued and Chikaru removed Emi's white jacket, then her black shirt leaving her in her bra and ran her hands all over her back. She then reached up and slowly unhooked her bra then took it off, Chikaru looked at Emi's bare body in front of her for the first time and continued to roam her hands all over her bare chest and back.

Chikaru then grabbed Emi's hands and placed them by her dress and gestured for her to remove it which she did, leaving Chikaru in her bra and underwear, as they continued to kiss tenderly.

She reached up and began to undo Emi's belt buckle then unbuttoned her jeans then slowly unzipped them, before long the two found themselves in the most loving moment of their lives and made love to each other for the rest of the morning.

* * *

The two laid in bed together after making love, both happy and content as they held each other. Chikaru slowly ran her hand up and down Emi's arm and just enjoying the warmth.

"I did mean it." she finally said after a long bit of silence.

-"Hmm?"-

"That this is my last race."

-"I believe you."- Chikaru smiled at her.

"You want to know why?" She felt Chikaru nod her head, "Because I want to make a life with you, I want to spend every moment of my life with you and I don't want to do this kind of thing anymore."

-"Emi."- she smiled as lifted her herself up and kissed her lovingly.

"Chikaru, after what happened to Amy I did what I did because I had nothing to lose so I didn't care what would happen to me anymore," she said as she held Chikaru's hand, "But now… I have so much to lose… and for the first time in my life I'm afraid."

-"You'll never have to be afraid Emi because now I'm here with you and you can always talk to me about anything, I'll always be here if you need a shoulder to lean on."-

Chikaru felt Emi squeeze her hand slightly, "Thank you."

Before they could get any more comfortable, Emi's cellphone began to ring which slightly annoyed the blonde haired girl but she sat up and answered.

"Yeah?" she spoke into the phone, "Jim hey, yea I'll be right over." She hung up.

-"Is everything okay?"-

"Sort of." She said, she took a breath and was going to the truth to her, "We're going to check out that place where we'll have my last race, see if there's anything suspicious and if there is we're leaving."

-"Suspicious?"-

"Yeah, First place of the race gets over four hundred gran," She heard Chikaru gasp, "I know, its a lot, which is why it seems shady to us."

-"If you two feel it, why go?"

"Because if its legit then we'll want the money but if these people are worse then the ones we usually race against then we leave," She explained, "Which is something I also wanted to ask you."

Chikaru sat up, -"Ask me what?"-

"After all this… I want to live in Japan, with you… if that's okay."

Chikaru smiled, -"Of course its okay."

"I want to leave all this behind me and start new." She said.

-"I would love to be with you back home, forever."-

The blonde haired girl smiled, now she finally had something to look forward to at the end of all this, to finally start a new life and with the girl she loves.

She then began to get dressed and get this over with, she wore her usual outfit and after bidding farewell to Chikaru she left the home in her car, leaving her alone in her home for the moment.

* * *

Chikaru wandered around Emi's home, looking at the various things she kept in there. She must have had a lot of photos and other decorations because they were all gone, most of the tables were empty and even the living room table had nothing. She then walked upstairs and towards Emi's real room and not the guest room where the two slept together. She stepped inside and the air was different, she couldn't quite describe it but inside the room everything felt different, like she was intruding in a place she felt she wasn't supposed to be in. Yet as much as she wanted to leave the room, her curiosity got the better of her as she began to look around. She opened a couple of drawers seeing nothing of interest or at least till she opened one of them. There was a small photo album in one of them and she retrieved, wiped the dust from it and opened it.

-"Goodness… she looked so different."- Chikaru looked at a picture of Emi, her hair was longer and she looked happier, -"I've never actually seen her smile like this."- she traced her finger on the picture, Emi was smiling ear to ear… it was like looking at a different person, -"I hope I can make her feel that way too."- She thought, but at the very least she could see that Emi was happy with her.

She flipped over the pages, seeing pictures of Emi with another girl, red hair, freckles on her face… this was Amy.

-"She's so pretty."- Chikaru continued to flip the pages, seeing more pictures of Emi and Amy together which made her sad to see that Amy was gone, murdered and in front of Emi no less… how could someone do that to her.

She put the photo album away and left the room as it was then headed back downstairs, and as she sat down on the couch she promised that she would always be there for Emi and help pick her life back up.

* * *

"Took ya long enough." Jim got in the car as the blonde haired girl began to drive.

"Sorry, I was a little busy."

"I bet." He smirked but Emi didn't even react something he took notice, "You okay?"

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah I can see that, you got this whole nervous look in your eye." He said, as he looked over to her.

"I am."

"That's unusual." It truly was as he never saw her like this.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Yeah."

They drove to the place, it was a building that had loud booming music and were lots of people in it that were partying and spending money on beer or drugs.

"This is the place?"

Jim looked at the address, "Yup."

She felt really uneasy being here, "Lets go." The two walked inside, seeing many dancers all over the place while men were getting drunk and laughing.

Emi followed behind Jim as they worked their way through the crowd and towards the back.

Jim approached one of the guards to the door, "Lookin for Dominic, is he in?"

"Who's asking?" He replied.

"Jim and my driver." He answered as he pushed into his ear piece radio and informed whoever was on the other end.

"Go right in, he's expecting you." He stepped aside allowing Jim and the blonde driver inside. They walked along the stairs and towards the second floor, the whole place illuminated by neon green lights mixed with blue and red lights.

They opened the door, seeing six men in the room, five sitting on separate chairs with dancers near them while the sixth one was behind his desk.

He looked up at them, "Well if it isn't Jimbo." He stood up and walked up to them, then shook his hand, "You don't know me but I know you and your driver, pretty good from what I hear." He said then looked at the girl, "So this is her? the famous kid." He shook her hand, something about him was making her feel uneasy.

She looked around, seeing their eyes on her all except for one that was being blocked by a dancer in front of him and the lights were making it impossible to see if she knew them or not from previous races.

"I see…"

Dominic then lit up a cigar, "I'll get straight to the point, I have three drivers who are going to race against your girl plus a whole other people i don't care about and the cash is four hundred gran but if you lose well… you'll owe me a bit of change." He laughed, "So come on sit down, we'll talk business. We have a lot to talk about."

The blonde girl was truly bothered, "Jim, let's go." She whispered into his ear

"What's the matter girl? You lose your nerve?" she heard one of them say, she turned around seeing someone that looked familiar but she couldn't quite remember him.

"Well it looks like a good offer but we'll have to decline Mr. Dominic, We don't race for that much amount."

"Oh come on Jimmy, its just a friendly race." No sir, it was anything but friendly not with that kind of money on the line.

"Thank you but we'll get going now."

"Suit yourself, but if you change your mind there's still time."

"Come on blondie, I've been looking forward to racing you."

She stopped, the way he said 'blondie' no… she could never forget that voice or the way he said it. She dare not turn around she thought, it had to be him it just had to be.

The two quickly walked out back to their car and got inside.

"Jim lets get the fuck out of here!"

"Yeah lets go!"

She put the car in drive and rode like hell.

"So you got the same vibe I did?" He asked.

"More then that!" she said as she kept driving as fast as she could, "Jim lets get the fuck out of America and go back to Japan!"

"What? Why? We can just hide out."

"NO! you don't understand Jim! We gotta go! We pack our stuff and get the fuck out!"

Jim couldn't help but see how much she was freaking out, she never once did that and it was really concerning, "What do you mean? Did you recognize them or something?"

"No, but the way he said 'blondie' I'll never forget it!" She said as they made it to Jim's place, "It has to have been them! No fucking doubts!"

Jim didn't need to hear anymore to understand what she meant by them, "You think so?"

"Yeah!"

"Then lets tell the police."

She slammed her hands on the steering wheel, "With what proof?!" she shouted, "There's no fucking point! I doubt they would even do anything!"

"Alright alright, lets pack out stuff and go." He got out of the car and ran back to his home, while Emi drove back home to get her things and get Chikaru out of there.

* * *

Jim entered his home and ran to his room, grabbed his suitcase and began to pack a few things along with some of his favorite possessions. He ran from room to room, getting everything he treasured along with his money that he had hidden away. Once everything was done, he grabbed his rather large suitcase and began to walk down the steps and towards the front door.

When he opened the front door, he was greeted by two men in front of his door, "Dominic?" He looked behind him seeing the rest of his men in the car.

"Hello Jim." They walked inside.

"Going somewhere?" He asked noticing the suitcases, "I hope you don't plan on leaving tonight." He said as he pulled out a gun.

"Nah, I was just going to take my stuff cleaned."

"Sure you were." The other one walked inside the room, dressed in an all black suit, "Seems to me like you and blondie were going to skip town and I cant' have that now, can we?"

"Well then again, we really don't need you do we huh Jimbo?" Dominic asked him as he raised his gun at him, "All we really need, is your driver. After all, there's a lot of money riding on this and I'm going to collect every penny."

* * *

She pulled up to her home and ran inside, closing the door behind her, "Chikaru! Chikaru!"

She quickly came from the other room, -"Emi!? What's wrong!?"- she ran to her.

"Pack your things, lets go! We're leaving!"

-"Leaving? What do you—"-

"We have to go now!"

Chikaru didn't understand what was going on, something must have happened but she didn't argue as she began to pack all her things as did Emi.

They packed as quickly as they could, the two rushed to the door and as she opened it, she was met with the end of a gun pointing at her face.

She froze, Chikaru gasped as the two stared at the man with the gun, "Was I interrupting something?"

The two took a few steps back as Emi moved Chikaru behind her to protect her.

They all walked inside her home, all six men and circled around her as the man in the black suit kept his gun aimed at her.

"Hello there missy." Dominic spoke, "Hope we didn't catch you at a bad time." There was nothing but anger in her eyes.

"We would've called blondie but we don't know your number."

Those words, Emi turned to look at the man in the black suit and she was stunned… it was him she was sure of it, he shaved his beard and his head but she'd recognize that son of a bitch anywhere! He was the one that shot Amy and then shot her in the knee those years ago. It was the same face of the man that had offered her that same check to throw the race in the past.

"I'm surprised you can walk." He said again seeing an expression of pure rage on the blonde girl's face , "I see you remember me then." He smiled, "I'm flattered."

She wanted nothing more than to jump him and kill him but she knew she couldn't, she had five more guns aimed at her, "What the fuck do you want?" she demanded.

"Straight to the point, I like that," Dominic said, "Well look here missy, Richter here has been telling me all about you and what an amazing driver you are. Telling me that if you were to race you would surely win and we can't have that can we?" He said in the most calm voice, why wouldn't he be calm knowing that Emi cant do anything to him.

"I see you got yourself a new girlfriend, quite the cutie." Richter said as he looked at the both of them.

"You stay the fuck away from her!"

Richter however didn't like that response, not one bit as he moved in and hit Emi across the face with the butt of his pistol.

The pain surged through her face, but she glared daggers at him immediately as blood trailed down her lip. She spit the blood from her lip at his shoe, something he didn't take too kindly too and was going to move in to hit her again till Dominic intervened.

"Now now Richter," He took the gun from him, "We don't want to hurt our most prized driver do we?"

"Like hell I'd work for you!" She spat back.

Dominic only laughed, "I'd reconsider those words."

One man grabbed Chikaru and pulled her away from Emi as she screamed in terror.

"Chikaru!"

The man next to him however stepped in front of him with his gun raised at her.

"Now then, since I have your attention now."

"You let her go right now!" She turned back to him.

"Now now blondie, if you want nothing to happen to her then you'll listen to what our boss wants to say."

Emi clenched her fists tightly, enraged at them and everything they were doing.

"There's a few things I want you to do for me, do them for me then you and your girl can walk, free to do whatever you want. But if you don't then you'll end up with another dead girlfriend."

She stayed quiet as she waited for them to continue.

"Okay then, seeing as how I have your full attention here's what I want you to do. First you're going to assist a few of my men commit a robbery at a well known and well funded bank, they'll do the dirty work don't worry." He laughed, "You're their getaway driver, and you'd best make sure no one gets caught." He began, "Next, you WILL join the race only instead of winning, I want you to lose, I need people to see you beaten to look convincing because once everyone knows your there, they are all gonna bet on you so once you lose, alot and i mean ALOT of money for me. After then you'll give me all of your money and you two can walk, free to start your lives all over again." He extended his hand to the blonde haired girl, "Do we have a deal?" Not like she had much choice.

She shook his hand.

"Oh," Richter began, "And don't even think about skipping town or leaving the country, because if you do we'll find you. There's no place you can hide now you remember that. besides I have some of my boys watching the place." He shoved her aside as he stepped back outside, as did the rest of his men and even the other man released Chikaru and left.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Dominic said as he closed the door and heard them all leave on their car, leaving the blonde haired girl with boiling rage while Chikaru sat on the floor, horrified at what had just happened to the two of them.

 **End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you guys for the comments =), and to reply meylahalfrenza about making a story about Tamao its actually on my list of things to do as i currently have a few more stories planned but don't worry it's on my list.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

She was seething with rage, her knuckles were pale as she clenched her fists tightly and couldn't believe what just happened to them. The people she never wanted to see again just so happened to own the race they were checking out and then showed up at her door! Demanding things from her in exchange for Chikaru's safety, now that made her furious, no, furious didn't even come to close to what she was feeling.

The blonde haired girl turned around, seeing Chikaru on the floor quietly sobbing and immediately rushed to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey hey, co'mere." Chikaru immediately embraced her as Emi ran her hand down her back to soothe her, "It's gonna be okay."

How dare they threaten Chikaru, there was no way in hell she was going to let that happen and if meant giving up everything even her own life to keep her safe then so be it! She had to think of something, she had to get Chikaru out of America for the time being and back home to Japan while she stayed and sorted all this out.

She reached into her pocket and pulled her phone then dialed the airport, getting a single ticket for Chikaru.

-"What are you doing!?"- she cried out, -"You cant do that! they'll… they'll…"-

"Look its going to be okay, no way in hell am I letting anything happen to you got that." she said as calmly as she could, "But I have to get you out of here first."

-"get me out!? What about you!?"- Chikaru was past the point of panicking as she clung to her.

"Never mind that, I have to get you out while I fix this," she said, "If I left with you then they'd stop it nothing to find me and I don't want either of us to live in fear."

-"You can't just stay here!"-

"I know, but I am and you're leaving back home, I promise I'll go see you once all this is done." She sat Chikaru on the sofa and punched in numbers on her phone, "Come on Jim…" she waited and waited, hearing the ring tone, "Pick up." she said softly to not worry Chikaru, "God damn it Jim."

-"Did something happen to Jim?"- Chikaru asked.

"I don't know, lets go to his house."

The two quickly ran to the car, started it up and drove as fast as they could. However unknown to them, two figures were watching them from inside a car, true to their word Emi was now under watch by Dominic's men.

He called him up on his phone, "Boss, it's me."

"Yeah what is it?" He replied.

"The two of them just left."

"Were they carrying any luggage?"

"No, but they left in a hurry."

"She should know better then to leave, follow them and if they even try to skip town kill them."

"Got it." He hung up and sped up to catch up to them and observe where they were going to.

* * *

The two arrived at Jim's home and fear crept up in Emi's mind as she saw the front door wide open, she stepped out, "No…" she ran towards the door as Chikaru tried catching up, her call to wait for her went unanswered.

"Jim!" she called out to him as Chikaru stood by Emi's side.

-"Emi…"-

"Jim!" she screamed his name, as she looked for him and when she turned around towards the living room… she froze. She found him, laying on the floor with several bullet wounds in his chest, at least seven wounds.

"No… no. No! God damn it!" She threw a table in a fit of rage, she leaned up against a wall, "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" she pounded the wall with each cry of anger, "You slow old man!"

-"Emi! Emi!"- Chikaru reached out to her as she tried to calm her down but it was no use, and in her rage she flipped over several small tables and threw a few objects in the room because this was too much, they had killed her closest friend that stood by her after everything went spiraling down in her life, someone that was with her since the beginning.

"First Amy, now Jim!" she said which was enough for Chikaru to know that it was the same man responsible for the deaths of two people close to Emi.

Her phone then began to go off, she quickly answered it and waited for someone to say something.

"Sorry 'bout your friend, no hard feelings."

"When I get my hands on you, you're going to be begging me to kill you quickly!"

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you, don't forget your girlfriends safety depends on you now." He replied back, "So I'd keep that fucking mouth of yours shut, you dumb shit! But as of right now, you'll do what I say got that! So tomorrow you better show up at my office, we'll discuss your bank heist with my men here, six in the afternoon got it."

She hung up and tightly gripped her phone, "Lets go back." Emi led Chikaru back to the car and drove back home, to find a way to get Chikaru back to Japan where she'll be safe.

* * *

It was the dead of night as Emi paced around while Chikaru took a nap on the sofa, she was glad she was able to rest after what happened today, she was worried that she wouldn't be able to sleep.

That's when it hit her, she was owed a favor by a friend, maybe… just maybe it could work.

Emi then browsed through her phones contacts, finding one person that owed her a favor and dialed his phone.

"Daniel?" she waited, "Yeah its me. Listen I need a favor, I need you to sneak someone to the airport from my house without anyone seeing you or noticing you, can you do that? Her flights tomorrow." She listened, "Yeah let her stay at your place till seven, then take her to the airport. Please, she's very important to me… can you do this for me?" She sighed in relief as he told her that he could, "It's better if you don't know, I don't want to get you involved, but I need her out of here now and at your place. thank you." She hung and walked over to Chikaru and gently shook her to wake her.

-"Emi?"- she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yeah, its me." She then sat her up.

-"Is something wrong?"-

"No, but I need you to get your things. I have a friend coming to take you out of here and to his place."

-"What!?"-

"It's okay, he's a good friend and he's going to take you out of here without them knowing and then in the morning you're getting on that plane back home." She said with a smile.

-"Emi what about you!?"-

"I told you, I cant leave with you. They'll hunt us down no matter where we went, so I'm fixing this. Now get your things." Emi then helped her with a few things.

She peeked out her front window seeing them still there, she walked back around, "They're still there."

-"Will this work?"-

"Yeah it will." She then slowly walked to her, grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, "Chikaru, no matter what happens, I'll always love you. You mean so much to me."

-"Emi…"- tears began to fall from her eyes as she stood on her toes and kissed her tenderly.

An hour passed by in a few moments.

Her phone began to go off again, "Yeah?" she nodded, shut off her phone and looked at Chikaru, "alright he's here. Lets go." They walked out the back door, as carefully and as quietly as they could and towards the fence in the back.

She saw he was waiting outside of his car, headlights off and the engine still running so they could have a quick getaway. Emi grabbed the bottom part of the chainlink and lifted it up as it was loose enough to pull upwards and Chikaru crawled under it.

She looked back, -"Please be careful."-

"I will."

-"I love you."-

"I love you too." She then looked at Daniel, "Please… please take care of her and get her to the airport safely. Be careful, they may have people watching it so please be careful."

"You can count on me." He replied as the two got in the car and slowly drove off so the engine stayed as quiet as possible till they were out of the area.

Emi watched as the taillights shrunk in the distance then retreated back to her home to rest and think of what to do.

* * *

 _The following day_

Six o'clock came around as She found herself in front of the building where Dominic worked. She contemplated about just going in there, killing a guard, taking a weapon and try to kill everyone and as much as it sounded like a good plan, she wasn't so sure she could take a life and if she did she would end up dead anyway before she could even reach them.

She walked inside, seeing the same guard by the door, "Boss is expecting you." He stepped aside as she walked back in and up the steps to his office.

She opened the door, "Ah right on time." Dominic stood up, "Please take a seat."

She walked towards them but stayed standing up.

"Where's your girlfriend, she didn't come with you?" He asked with a cheerful smile.

"I rather her stay at home."

"Ah I see, smart of you." He replied, though she wasn't so sure if he believed her, "Well then lets begin shall we." He snapped his fingers as two men stood up and she turned to look at them.

"These are my boys, they'll be doing the robbin alright darling, marky and harp meet your driver. Miss…?" He shook his hands, "Doesn't matter, now you'll be driving the car I provided for you."

She turned to look at him, "What? Would you rather drive your car, sure its fast but it cant really fit everything now can it? Besides the police would be able to trace your car, not this one." He laughed, "Now then, you best make sure you all don't get caught, got that kid." He said, "After you're done with this little job then I want you rest up because you'll be racing in a few days where I want you to lose. How you lose is up to you."

She reached into her pocket as two men instinctively aimed their guns at her, only to feel non threatened when she pulled out her black leather gloves and slipped them on.

"If you have all the money you could want, why steal a bank?" She asked.

"An insurance policy, should my boys not win this race," He glared at them, "and some other lucky punk wins then I have money to cover it and not spend any of my own but if I win, then more money for me. Now go, get the fuck out of here and get to robbin."

As she began to walk away with the two men behind her, Dominic called out one more time, "Oh by the way, if you even decide to bring the police in here just know. They are all in my back pocket."

She left the room and down the steps, towards the garage where there new car was waiting for them and the two men followed closely behind her.

They sat down inside the car and drove off, following Harp's directions to the bank they were going to hit. As she drove she couldn't help and wonder if she could have done this differently, what could she have done to avoid all this? She couldn't just bust in there guns blazing and hoped to come out of it alive, hell she's never killed anyone and it would surely be no easy thing… right? The most important thing right now is make sure they don't realize that Chikaru was on her flight back home and by now she should already be there.

She even wanted to leave with her but it would have done no good, they would have tracked her down every day of her life till they found the two of them, she knew they were capable of it because if they can kill people so easily then surely they would have no trouble doing something like that.

They finally made it to the bank, Emi circled it a few times to see any police cars or any forms of resistance, but after seeing that nothing was outside that was a threat, she dropped the two of them off and waited by the entrance.

She kept the engine running, "Be ready to go, we'll be out in three minutes tops." He said as he closed the door and the two rushed inside.

Emi tightened her hands and released them, she was nervous that was sure because she was helping to rob a bank. Of course she was no stranger to breaking the law, she had done so for her underground races but this… this was different, she could only hope she came out of this well.

She waited anxiously as they took a little longer than three minutes and she could begin to hear the sirens, she shifted her body to look behind her.

"Shit."

The doors flew open and the two men jumped in, "Let's go!" he shouted and since it was already too late to drive away like nothing happened, she stepped on it as the police cars began to give chase.

She drove like she's never driven before, she was on the edge more than usual and her adrenaline was beginning to sky rocket. She was afraid but determined to get out of here in one piece, so she pushed the car harder as the two men looked behind them as they were equally as nervous as she was.

The car zoomed past many buildings, almost everything was a blur and she would do her turns cleanly and kept going at a good speed while most of the police cars kept following while others crashed into a few posts.

Luckly for her, the moon was already overhead so she could use that to her advantage and drove under a bridge that wasn't well lit and zigzagged between columns to throw off her pursuers. One of the men had a police scanner on him was listening in to make sure they wouldn't have any surprises waiting for them.

"Yo Helicopter coming overhead!" He shouted as she merely glanced at him, then refocused back to driving. She could see it approaching as she left the bridge, then the spotlight that was shining on them.

She drifted in her next turn to get there more quickly trying different routes to lose them but with that helicopter overhead it would surely be difficult. She kept driving through different neighborhoods as Harp who was listening in on the radio called out to her.

"Hey dey setting up spiketraps!" he shouted to her and just in time as she could see them.

She had to think fast, she then decided to do a mid turn, through a few fences and going through the back yards of several homes before finding herself on the road. Soon enough she found another bridge which she drove through, then found an alcove where she could park, she did just that and shut off her lights as she looked behind her seeing several police cars go by them as well as the helicopter that flew overhead.

Once they were gone, she drove back out and went the other way hoping to not encounter any more police cars.

However as she drove calmly through the streets, she saw one more police car that was looking around and she kept driving like a normal person to not give out any suspicions.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" He said as the blonde haired girl stopped at a red light, but she didn't even reply.

The police car stopped across from her, he too had a red light.

" _Hang on control, I may have a possible match on the car, stand by."_ The three overhead them say on the radio. The two began to go forward but as the police car passed by them, he began to blare his sirens which was her cue to speed off.

"We have to get to the escape car!" Mark shouted, terrified that maybe they wouldn't make it and get caught. But she made sure that police car couldn't catch up to them, she drove faster then the squad car did and she could see his sirens shrunk in the distance but that helicopter would surely catch up in no time so she had to get to the escape car. She took a turn and drove through some alleyways as fast and as carefully as she could, finally losing him but she could faintly see the helicopter on her rearview mirror.

They drove through a few more alley ways then finally back on the road, speeding past other cars and till the parking garage building where their escape car was stored came into view.

"There it is! Lets go!" He shouted and she did just that, they pulled up inside and next to their escape car.

She got out and got the other car ready, while the two of them pulled out fuel canisters and drenched the inside of the car with gasoline then ignited it, torching it and making sure that nothing could get linked back to them.

"Alright lets go!" she took off, slowly this time to not raise any suspicions and left the building with no one ever noticing, as she crossed several streets she could see the police make it to the building and she silently sighed in relief that they made it.

"Man you got some moves girl." Mark said as he sat up straight, though she paid no mind to them preferring not to talk anyone.

"Yea no kiddin," He said as he threw his arms over his head to relax.

The blonde driver however was just glad that this part was over and she could now worry about the race, and maybe… maybe they'd leave her alone and she could go start a new life with Chikaru no matter the price.

* * *

They arrived back at the building and made their way up to where Dominic was at to give him the news that they were done. They opened the door and stepped into his office, which was empty… well except for Richter and Dominic himself.

He quickly noticed them, "Aah look who finally came back!" He said with a cheerful smile, one that invoked nothing but disgust to her, "No problems I hope?" He asked.

"Hell nah boss, blondie here can drive." Harp said as he handed the bag to Dominic.

"There ya go boss over eight hundred thousand buck-a-roos."

"Good. Good." He said as he looked over the money.

"I'm surprised you still have it in you blondie." Richter spoke as he stepped close to her, circling her as he did, "but I guess I shouldn't have been to surprised you can drive and with a busted knee no less."

His voice alone angered her, she clenched her fists tightly.

He inched closer to her, "You want to kill me don't you, I can see it in your eyes blondie." He said, secretly grabbing his pistol and holding it close, he wanted to provoke her, he wanted to shoot her but he also wanted her to throw the first punch, "I'm right here blondie, go ahead. Or I'll kill that cute little girlfriend you have now, just like I did with that other girl you had."

She said nothing, she merely kept clenching her hands and her rage really wanted to boil over.

"You can't do it, can ya?" He laughed, "you're just a little bitch that can't fight back." She glared at him.

"Ricther, enough!" He flinched, "Come over here!" Dominic called him back but as he was walking back she finally looked at him and said…

"Who's the bitch now." He stopped.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He replied.

"You heard me." she answered back.

BAM!

He struck her with his fist, her head was turned to the side and she reconnect her gaze with him and

BAM!

She punched him right back and as he recovered he pulled out his gun and aimed it at her but she didn't even flinch at all, she just wanted to kill this man and avenge what he had done to Amy.

"Richter!" Dominic yelled at him, "Shut the fuck up! I don't need you annoying my driver!" He said as Richter slowly lowered his gun but anger was still present in his eyes exactly like it was for the blonde haired girl.

"Get out of here kid," Dominic told her, "You'll be coming here for the race, early in the morning." He gave a slip of paper with the address, gave it to Mark who gave it to her.

She turned around to finally leave when Dominic called her again, "Don't forget, I want you to lose." He reminded her.

She didn't even glance back, she just left the place.

She got back into her own car and drove back home.

* * *

The door opened up and she quickly entered her dorm room, she threw her things on the bed and grabbed her phone and began to send a text message to Emi, she was extremely worried for her.

-"Why didn't you come with me."- She said softly, her heart was aching with not being with her but she wanted Chikaru to be safe.

-"Please be safe! Please!"- She waited anxiously for Emi's reply, she had called earlier but she got no response and now all she could do was wait to see if her girlfriend was okay.

 **End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dominic sat on his chair, smoking a cigar as he looked over the events for tomorrow's race, seeing how many racers they're going to be and the three that were his own people.

"Hey boss."

"Yeah?" He looked up at Mark.

"Are you really going to let that girl go?"

Dominic leaned back, "I don't know, she's already seen too much. It would be meaningless to keep her alive, she could snitch on us if she wanted too."

"But we got her man, she wont dare do anythin because we'll kill her girlfriend."

Dominic then looked at Richter, "Speaking of which, Richter I never said anything about this but why did you kill her first girlfriend when you went to scare her all those years ago?"

Richter's frown slowly turned into a sinister smile, "No real reason… I just like doing things like that."

Dominic only shook his head, "Idiot. But we'll see, but the truth is I may not let her go so easily."

"Me and Harp will go back and keep watch on her house, make sure her girlfriend doesn't go anywhere."

He nodded and the two left, "Richter get the rest of the boys because after the race, we'll be getting our money from that blonde little girl."

"Oh yeah boss." He left the room to fetch the rest of them.

* * *

She opened the front door to her home and walked inside, throwing her jacket on the couch and sitting down. She was exhausted after escaping from the police and sadly there was still more to come.

She knew this was stupid of her, she knew that going through with this was just plain idiocy and she knew that this wasn't going to fix anything and yet… why did she keep going along with it?

Maybe it was because she wanted to kill Richter before leaving, he was the son of a bitch that ended Amy's life and she didn't want to leave him breathing. At the same time she was also hoping that after this they would be true to their word and let her leave but deep down in her mind she knew that it wouldn't happen, not with those kinds of people.

She laid her head back, trying to relax till she felt her phone vibrate startling her out of her comfort zone. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone seeing three missed calls and one message.

She smiled seeing that the calls were from Chikaru and before she could open the message she quickly switched on the television so her home wouldn't be so quiet. The news channel was on and what she saw made her heart drop, a news lady was in front of Jim's house and was talking about how they pulled a body from it. Yet the police had no leads something she wasn't even remotely surprised by.

While she kept talking, she finally looked at the message.

 _-"Emi, are you okay? Please message me back, I'm so worried about you, I miss you so much!"-_

She began to text back, saying she was alright and that she missed her too then sent the message.

Her phone immedialty rang, she then answered, "Hey Chikaru."

-"Emi!?"- she said, -"Oh thank goodness I finally hear your voice, are you okay!?"-

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it. I just have to do one race and I'm done."

-"Are you sure? How can you trust them?"- she asked.

"I don't…" She replied, "But what choice do I have."

-"You can just leave!"-

"No, I cant…" She could if she wanted too, but she didn't want too… she wanted Richter dead, but maybe she was better off leaving… she was too conflicted within her own mind to really decide.

-"Emi… please, I don't want anything to happen to you!"-

"Nothing will happen to me, I promise. I'll be back in Japan soon."

-"Call me everyday okay, at least just so I can know you're okay please."- she said.

"I promise."

-"I love you."-

"I love you too."

The two hung up, and she began to rest up for tomorrow's race and she already knew what to do so she could lose, it was a lot simpler then realized.

She could only hope that this would all be over soon.

* * *

The morning sun would rise overhead in only three hours, but it was enough time to get the race ready. All the drivers had gathered around, preparing themselves mentally or physically while most of the gang bosses placed money on the drivers.

The blonde haired girl waited patiently as she leaned against the hood of her car and after having made the necessary adjustments to it, she was guaranteed to fail. All she did was drain all the cooling liquid in her car and loosened a few tubes so her engine would overheat thus stall in the race letting her lose, the only plus to this was that she would be able to fix it easily as she brought all the spare parts and tools on her back seat.

"Good to see you here kid, thought you wouldn't show."

She looked to see Dominic with his crew behind him, those mere words angering her but she kept it hidden.

"Don't forget our little arrangement." He said as he began to walk away only to turn around, "Oh and good luck."

She clenched her fists in rage.

As he walked away he signaled Mark to his side, "Mark I need you and Harp to do something for me."

"What is it boss?"

"I want you to go to her house and kill her girlfriend."

Mark was slightly shocked by his request, "What? How come boss? I thought we were letting her walk?"

"She's seen too much but sure I'll let her walk but not without any consequence. So go do it and call me when its done and take Harp with you."

"You got it boss." Mark gestured to Harp to follow him and the two left

After a while a man came up with a microphone in his hand and began to announce that the race was about to commence and that all racers get in their car.

She exhaled slowly, slipped on her black leather gloves and took a seat then revved up the engine. She didn't know how long it was going to last like this before breaking down, she could only hope soon and wrecking her own car was painful to her considering how long it had taken her to fix it before.

"GET READY!" He raised his arms up as the cars began to rev their engines, ready for signal, "GO!" They took off, the blonde girl hesitated a little at first then pushed down on the pedal and drove her car.

She drove as fast as she could, she could already see the temperature rising on her car and it was only a matter of time now.

* * *

After a few minutes, it didn't take long for Mark and Harp to arrive at the blonde girl's home and rushed to it, kicking down the door.

Their guns drawn as they rushed inside and looked around for her girlfriend, finding nothing but an empty house.

"You think she's hiding?"

"Check upstairs, I'll check down here." Mark said as Harp walked upstairs while the other stayed down.

They checked every inch of the house but couldn't find one trace of the girl, there wasn't even any luggage or anything.

"She's not here."

"What the fuck? Did she leave?"

"No, dude we were keeping an eye of the place I didn't see shit leave this damn home."

"So she fucking left! Great. You call boss and tell him what happened." He tossed the phone at him.

"Say what!? You fucking tell him!" He tossed the phone right back at him.

"Yer such a bitch." Mark began to dial the phone, then waited for a few ringtones.

"Yeah?"

"Boss? Bad news."

"What is it?"

Mark hesitated for a moment, "The girl is gone."

"What do you mean she's gone!?"

"She's gone boss, that kid must have snuck her out somehow without us knowing."

"You incompetent jackass, what do I pay you idiots for!" He shouted at them, "Alright fine, change of plans then. Since this bitch went against me it's only fair I return the favor. Alright, meet me at the construction site, I'll send the rest of my men there and wait for me."

"You got it boss."

"After I'm through with this little problem, I'm personally dealing with you two idiots next."

"Y-yes sir."

He hung up, Harp then looked at him, "What he say?"

"We're basically fucked."

"Ah crap."

* * *

She pushed her car to the absolute limit, driving faster and harder then she'd ever done before trying to get her car to break as soon as she could. There was only one more lap to go but her car was still going, which surprised her greatly and her engine was as hot as it could go.

She could see the finish line approaching slowly, and what made matters worse was that she was in first place.

"No no no what is this bitch doing!?" Dominic looked, clenching his teeth seeing that she might win.

She kept driving and finally, she saw a small flash followed by a loud 'boom' that come from her hood and her car began to die down slowly. She gripped her steering wheel, sadness, anger, sorrow and borderline rage was overwhelming her mind as she practically destroyed her car

Her car came to a stop almost half a mile away from the finish line, the other cars came rushing past her with Dominic's main driver now on first place.

Just like that, the race was over and she had lost.

With the help of a few other racers, she managed to push her car to a safer place to fix it and the moment she opened the hood she was greeted with a large cloud of smoke followed by a loud hissing sound. After the smoke cleared away she wasted no time to repair it, luckily most of the engine was still intact and non damaged, so most of its parts were fixable.

She removed parts, installed new ones and fixed up some of the tubing which honestly didn't take too long having done so before multiple times. She filled her cooling tank with more fluid and fixed the last few parts of her car then closed the hood. At most she must have taken at least an hour to fix it up since she refused to stop till it was done.

Before she could see if it worked, another man approached her and got her attention.

"Excuse me, I was told to give this to you." He handed her a slip then walked away.

She looked at the slip of paper, _"Don't forget, you owe me money."_ This had to have been a message from Dominic, who else could it be and it even had directions on where to go.

She sat in her car then turned the key, it brought a smile to her face to hear the engine roar beautifully once more. She shifted her car to drive and began to head on over to the place they wanted to meet, though she couldn't shake off the feeling of uneasiness.

* * *

She drove for a solid hour trying to find the place, till finally she found it. she was two blocks away but that was it. An unfinished construction site, that's where the meeting was taking place and her heart dropped… this was it, she knew it. for them to bring her here there was no doubt in her mind that they meant to harm her, but why?

Then the realization hit, this would probably be the last time she would be alive… a lump formed in her throat. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, she scrolled through her contacts and dialed Chikaru's number.

She waited for a while till she heard the phone pick up.

-"Hello?"-

"Are you still asleep?" She asked with a smile on her face as her eyes began to water.

-"Emi!? No no I was just getting up!" Chikaru tried to hide it well but the blonde girl knew better as she giggled, -"I was so worried about you, are you okay?"- she asked.

Tears began to trail down her cheek, "Hey listen…"

-"Yes?"-

"I don't… I don't know if I'll be coming back like I promised."

-"What!? What are you talking about Emi!? Are you okay!? Are you in trouble!?"-

"No, but I'm about to be… and if I run they'll just try to find me and you… and I cant bare going through life with having to look over my shoulder."

-"Emi, please its not too late! You can still come back!"-

"Chikaru," She smiled, "I want you to know… the months I spent with you have been the greatest of my life. I've never smiled, laughed and enjoyed so much in so many years but ever since I met you I've never felt so much more alive, you've changed me in a lot of ways Chikaru and I… I can never repay what you have done for me , thank you so much for everything you gave me Chikaru."

-"Emi please! Don't take like that!"- she could hear Chikaru's voice began to crack as she cried over the phone.

"And no matter what happens today, just remember that I'll always love you… no matter what Chikaru."

-"And I love you so much Emi…"-

"Please… don't ever forget about me." she hung up, not because she wanted too but because she had too, if she were to listen to Chikaru it would only tear her heart some more and she couldn't stand so much pain like this.

She then shifted her car back to drive and drove on towards the construction site, as she entered the building she could see Dominic and all his men, all five of them waiting for her, two next to Dominic and three on the second floor.

She stepped out of her car and approached him.

"Glad to see you made it." He said.

She said nothing in return, she merely glared at him and looked around.

"Well lets not waste any time, my money. Please. After all this is the price to pay to be free." He said.

She turned back around and towards her car, she opened the trunk to grab her duffle bag of money.

"And no funny tricks kid." He warned.

She grabbed her duffle bag, but before she pulled it out she saw a knife next to it… a knife Amy had given her. she pretended to still grab her bag, flicked the blade out and stuffed it in her sleeve just in case.

She walked back to him, holding the duffle bag and threw it at his feet… all her money, gone, just like that.

Harp walked on over with another bag with all the money he had and was probably going to empty her bag into his.

Dominic walked over to her, "You know, I Want you to know that I didn't tell Richter to kill your girl. It was nothing personal. Though I wish things could've turned out better…" He said, "So this is nothing personal kid."

She didn't respond.

"So… no hard feelings." In one movement, he unflicked a knife and drove it into her abdomen and she screamed in pain.

She grabbed his hand to prevent him from pulling the blade out and causing more harm, so in one motion she dropped the knife from her sleeve to her hand, gripping it firmly and drove it into his chest as he cried out in pain.

She pulled the knife out and he gripped her arm and the two struggled with each other, till she slipped her wrist out of his hand cutting it in the process and impaled him once more in the chest, over and over and over again, she did not stop till finally she saw that he was dead.

She looked past him, seeing that his men had not fired their guns for fear of hitting their boss since he was in front of her the whole time. So she reached into his jacket and pulled out his sidearm, a semiautomatic pistol and fired it at Mark and Harp, killing them both.

In one thought she realized she had just killed three men but now she had no time to feel sorry or guilty or terrible because now, her life was on the line.

She aimed her gun at the three above while she held onto Dominic's corpse, using him as a shield, a very heavy one she struggled holding on too and her wound made it more difficult.

They fired a hail of bullets on Dominic's body, she stuck her head out and fired back at them, shooting one more in the head and hitting the other two as they went down.

She dropped Dominic's body letting it hit the floor and pulled out the knife from her abdomen, she couldn't tell how serious that wound was and hoped it wasn't fatal but she was already bleeding a lot.

But before she even had time to react, Richter rose up from behind his cover and fired his gun, hitting her in the shoulder, her leg and the side of her abdomen, she stumbled from each gunshot till she fell on the ground.

She was in unbearable agony as she squirmed on the ground, her white jacket was now stained with her blood and it had soaked down her jeans.

She whimpered in pain, but she couldn't stay down, not like this! she looked up seeing him reload and then the other man stood up, after having been hit in the shoulder.

The two took aim at her on the ground and she grabbed Dominic's gun and rolled away as they fired their guns at her. She hid behind a stack of cinder blocks as they discharged their weapons at her.

Her heart was beating so fast, she was terrified and she wasn't so sure how long she could stay like this.

They stopped to reload their weapons, she peeked out the side and saw just that. Only they had made their way down and were moving towards her. she looked around seeing a door to her right, she struggled with all her might to rise up.

"Come on Blondie, just give it up. Make this easier on yourself." He said as he approached her.

"You think you're getting away that easily after killing Dom you fucking bitch!" The other said.

She rose up, as painful as it was for her but she managed to sprint towards the door, avoiding their gunfire and hiding amongst the rooms and darkness.

"You cant hide from us blondie!" Richter yelled as the two entered the section of the building, they're multiple rooms and she could be in any one of them.

"You go that way, I'll check this side."

He looked at Richter, "Are you stupid! "

"Look, she's hurt as shit and she only has three bullets left. You'll be fine."

"How the fuck do you know that!?"

Richter was now annoyed at him, "Because Dom always loaded eight bullets in it, it was his lucky number. Now quit asking questions."

"No! how the fuck do you know she has three bullets!?"

"Didn't you count!?" He said, "She shot Mark and Harp, she shot all three of us but killed Jake! Now shut the fuck up and get moving!" He pushed him to his section as the two began to search.

She ran from room to room, finally slumping down on the wall and gasped for air. She gripped her wounds with her free hand seeing so much blood flow from them. She groaned in pain as even the mere action of lifting the gun closer to her was painful. She ejected the magazine and saw two bullets in it, then pulled back the slide on her gun slightly seeing another bullet in the chamber.

Only three shots.

She used the wall to get herself back up and finally kill them, it was either them or her and she had no intention of dying here!

He searched carefully, checking every room and made sure she wasn't in it while Richter roamed the other side of the section. He turned the corner and saw blood drops on the ground.

He smiled seeing that she left him a trail that she probably wasn't even aware she was leaving. He followed the blood down the hallway and into a room, only for the blood to stop there.

"What?" But the moment he turned around she was already in front of him with her gun raised and pulled the trigger, ending his life.

Richter turned his head as he heard the gunshot echo from the hallway Noel was at, "Hey did you get her!?" He shouted but got no response, "Noel!?"

No response.

He gritted his teeth in anger, "You fucking bitch!" He knew that she had gotten to him, he ran down the hall and towards where he had heard the gunshot.

He stopped and looked around, "You cant hide from me!" Just as he aimed his gun, bullets began to fire from an unknown directions, the bullets were hitting near him or next to him and he figured she was using Noel's gun.

He was slightly nervous not knowing where the bullets were coming from, then one bullet grazed his ear and he doubled over in pain.

"You bitch!" He fired his gun randomly in several directions, "Come on out!"

Another gunshot, only this time it hit his arm that was holding his pistol causing him to drop it and when he reached down to grab it another shot grazed the ground next to his hand to keep him from picking it up.

The moment he looked down the hall, he saw her stepping out in front of him throwing Noel's gun away and with Dominic's gun raised at him and nothing but a stare that sent chills down his spine. She pulled the trigger once, hitting him in the stomach and he reeled back, hitting his back on the wall and sliding down.

She got closer to him, her gun aimed point blank at his head and she stared directly into his eyes.

Richter spit at her, "Fuck you! You stupid fucking—"

 _BANG!_

She put a bullet in his head, killing him for good and avenging what he had done to Amy.

She let out a sigh, she was in huge amounts of pain and she even struggled to walk back to the front to where her car was. As soon as she made it, she found an oil barrel with wood in it and she lit it on fire, tossing the guns she used in it along with the money that belonged to Dominic.

She began to walk over to her own bag of money, the money she had earned but before she could pick it up she dropped to one knee as the pain began to overwhelm her. But she managed to pick it up and practically dragged it back to her car, opened up the trunk and tossed it back in there along with her knife.

Before she got in the car she stopped mid way and turned back to Dominc's corpse and walked back to it. she had seen something before when he was talking to her, something around his neck and it looked vaguely familiar. She reached down and pulled out a small chain with a jeweled butterfly around it, something that belonged to Amy.

She gripped it and pulled it off him, and sluggishly walked back to her car but before she could make it she fell down on her knees then onto her stomach as pain finally overwhelmed her.

She flipped onto her back as she gasped for air, trying to stiffen her breath but failed as she whimpered and groaned from the agony.

She felt herself slowly losing herself, she was afraid… was this how it felt to die? Her heart began to beat slowly and her vision was fuzzy… but she didn't want to die… she didn't want to leave Chikaru like this.

She used her remaining strength and flipped onto her stomach and began to crawl towards her car, she just wanted to leave this place.

It took everything she had but she made it to her car and pulled herself up to the driver's seat and sat there, in agony. there was so much blood and some of it was Dominic's but most of it was hers and it worried her.

She pulled out her cellphone but when she looked at it, it was badly damaged and it didn't work anymore.

She groaned, then rested her head back on the headrest of her seat just trying to ease the pain but nothing worked, slowly her breath began to slow down and she closed her eyes and her head lulled to the side slowly as the last thought in her head was of the two women she loved with all her heart.

* * *

Chikaru was in her room, and as she stood up she felt a wave of sorrow and anxiety just hit her, her heart was in pain and she didn't know why. She reached up to her forehead, trying to calm down but she couldn't… did something happen to Emi!? She remembered her words about not being able to keep her promise.

-"No, no please no!"- she ran out of her room, down the dorm's hall and outside, she ran all the way down to the steps and towards the parking lot.

-"No no no no no no,"- she kept repeating, unable to wash away this fear that was in her heart because she could feel it, she felt like something had happened to Emi and it was killing her, she felt her heart at her throat and tears were already streaming down her face.

She stopped at the parking lot, looking down the road seeing the sun began to set, hoping to see her again, hoping to see her driving to her.

She pulled out her phone and called her only to be sent to voice mail, -"Please… please!"- Her hands were trembling with each passing moment as she rubbed them together, shortly she fell to her knees and she just couldn't explain this feeling but it was the worst feeling she had ever felt. She didn't even realize that she had begun crying, the pain was too much and all she wanted was to hear Emi's voice once more, to see her face once more and to feel her once more… why!? Why was life so unfair to Emi!?

She covered her face with her hands as she began to cry loudly, a feeling this strong was just too hard to ignore and it could only mean that her Emi… her Emi could be gone and what was worse is that she had no way of knowing the truth.

* * *

There was nothing but the sound of the wind making its way inside the construction site, sand blowing in the air and the smell of gunpowder in the air. The sun still casting a shine of light inside, shining on the hood of the car and through the windshield, hitting the face of the girl that sat inside it, blood had dripped down her leg and hands, and onto her boot and had made a small puddle on the ground.

The motionless form finally stirred, she looked ahead and closed the car door, ignited her car engine and drove away.

 **End Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She woke up, looking over her window seeing a cloudy day that waited for her and to be honest it was depressing. Chikaru looked at her phone, turned it on hoping to see a message or a missed call but saw nothing, her heart ached not knowing what happened to Emi since she last talked to her four days ago and it was driving her insane.

She stood up, got dressed then stepped out her dorm to get ready for school even though she would honestly prefer to stay inside. Which surprised her because she usually always wanted to go to school and greet her little friends but now, ever since that call with her Emi… everything felt so dull to her and struggled to go on day by day. Most nights she couldn't even sleep, these past four days she merely slept for an hour or two at most and was beginning to wear her down.

She sat down in class and listened to the teacher's lecture, she tried… she really tried to pay attention but found herself unable too and began to lose herself in thought. She finished up her assignment and left the room just as quickly, she greeted her girls putting on a brave face for them, luckily Kagome hadn't picked up on Chikaru's ever growing sadness so she didn't worry any of them. She finished up her club duties and left Lulim, she began to walk on the paved stone steps but not to her dorm but rather to the parking lot.

Chikaru went down the stairs and towards the parking lot, she leaned against a telephone post and waited, something she had done almost every night this past week. She waited well past sundown hoping, just hoping to see those headlights signaling her that Emi was back and each car that did pass by only filled her with a false sense of hope then was destroyed just as quickly when it wasn't her.

Each day it became harder and harder for her, every day that she never came back was like tearing another piece of Chikaru's heart and throwing it away, she cried the day after that, when she didn't see her.

She heard footsteps behind her, she slightly glanced to see who was behind her.

-"Mind if we join you?"- Shizuma asked with Nagisa following behind her, Chikaru nodded, -"I've… noticed that you've been spending a lot of time here, I always see you here when I walk around with Nagisa out here. Are you okay?"- Shizuma asked.

-"Do you feel sick?"- Nagisa followed up.

Chikaru shook her head, -"No."- she said softly as she glanced down the road, expecting to see her car any minute.

-"It's about Emi isn't it?"- Shizuma asked, -"Did you two break up or something?"-

Tears streamed down her eye, as the truth she had been denying all this time was filling her head, the truth that Emi… was dead. How could she even believe otherwise, she's messaged her, she's called her phone but not once did she ever get an answer and Emi hadn't even tried to return her call… so that only meant that she was gone.

-"No…"- she began to cry, her crying immediately turned into her falling on her knees and sobbing loudly and she didn't even attempt to cover her face with her hands, she just cried. The pain of the harsh truth was too much to bear, her Emi was killed and she could feel it.

-"Then what's wrong?"- Nagisa asked as she knelt down next to her, something Shizuma did as well.

-"She's not coming back."- was all Chikaru managed to say as Nagisa quickly embraced her and did her best to comfort her, Shizuma got closer and held her too.

Another week had gone by and Chikaru tried to get by her day but it eventually became an overwhelming struggle to keep a straight face but at night in her own room she would breakdown, mentally and emotionally. She would sleep less, she would eat less and it became harder for her to keep up her energy, it was all gone and shortly after her girls began to notice.

They tried their best to cheer their sister figure up but nothing ever worked, Chikaru lost her smile and would never see it again.

* * *

 _One week later…_

Chikaru fell into a deep depression, she had locked herself up in her room and would hardly come out sometimes even for a few days. Now she didn't go to school, she usually would go for days without sleep and a few days without eating. If it weren't for her girls and Nagisa, they all feared that Chikaru could die and so they would bring food to her and take care of her.

Her teachers began to feel concerned that someone like Chikaru had stopped going to class, while most of the girls were worried to death since they saw her, they all saw that her smile was gone and her usual aura was empty… it was like looking at a different person.

Chikaru laid on her side on her bed, not wanting to do anything and truthfully she didn't even have the energy to do so. She was tired, hungry and her heart was like it had stopped beating and stomped to the ground. Her phone had not rung these past weeks which only confirmed to her that she was dead, her Emi would never come back to her anymore.

Chikaru just felt empty now, all she wanted to do now was leave and never come back anymore.

KNOCK KNOCK

She turned her head to the door but paid no mind to it as it opened up.

-"Chikaru?"- Shizuma stepped inside with Nagisa next to her.

Chikaru didn't say anything.

Shizuma sat on the bed next to her, -"I… I don't know what to say,"- she placed her hand on her cheek and caressed it, -"I'm sorry, I'm sorry you have to go through this Chikaru-chan. You of all people should never have to feel this way, you're the one that cheers everyone up when they get sad."- Nagisa followed up.

-"Come on Chikaru, come with us. It'll help take your mind off things for a while. You could use it."- Shizuma gently pulled Chikaru to her, and she was surprised that Chikaru let her do it.

-"It'll be okay Chikaru-chan."- Nagisa took Chikaru to the restroom and helped her get changed, brushed her hair and made her look cute. The more Nagisa looked at her, the more she could see how lifeless her eyes were and it saddened her beyond words… what could've happened between Emi and Chikaru?

They stepped out of the bathroom as Shizuma waited for them, with a small smile Shizuma lead the two outside the dorms, -"Come on Chikaru, a little fresh air will do you a bit of good."- Shizuma held her hand as the two walked down the path, cutting through the forest.

Shizuma tried her best to make Chikaru talk but nothing she tried worked, even Nagisa gave it a shot but she couldn't get a chuckle or a laugh out of her and it was usually easy to make Chikaru laugh. They missed hearing her voice, it had been weeks since she's said anything and it was scary, they had no idea just how hard this hit her.

They slowly made their way down the steps, Shizuma could already see her limo waiting for her and we're ready to go help Chikaru feel better.

They slowly made their way to the limo as Shizuma gently guided Chikaru to it.

Chikaru glanced at the setting sun one more time as Shizuma opened the door, Chikaru turned back to the door and was about to make her way in till she saw something in the corner of her eye, something glimmering in the distance.

She looked back at it again, as did Shizuma and Nagisa but they couldn't quite tell what it was as the setting sun made it difficult.

The began to get closer and closer, it was now that the three could make it out. Chikaru's heart stopped, were her eyes fooling her? she rubbed her eyes as she took a few steps closer and glanced at it once more.

Tears began to fall when she saw that familiar car get closer, the glossy grey paint job with the black stripe going down the middle of the whole car.

The car parked a few yards ahead of Chikaru, and her heart had never raced so fast in her life and when the car door opened she took more steps closer to it.

She saw a hand grip the top of the door, spotting a white sleeve, she saw a boot step down and could see a figure slowly coming out of the car and they looked like they were struggling to get out.

The figure stepped out then walked towards her with a limp in their step and that's when she saw her as the sun was no longer obscuring the figure. Her blonde hair, her smooth skin, her white leather jacket, her black shirt, and her jeans,

She stopped a few feet away from Chikaru, a smile on her face.

-"E-Emi?"-

She smiled, "Hey Chikaru." She replied, Chikaru closed her eyes as tears streamed down from them, her voice… god how she missed her voice.

She couldn't take it anymore, Chikaru cried as she ran to her and she threw herself on to her and embraced her as Emi caught her and hugged her lovingly.

-"I thought you were…. I thought you were…!"- she cried but she couldn't bring herself to say those words as she buried her head near Emi's collar bone.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to call you but I..., I wouldn't even know what to say… I'm freaking stupid I know but I'm sorry." She replied.

-"You're not stupid!"- she cried.

Shizuma and Nagisa smiled seeing the two reunited, Nagisa however was crying tears of joy seeing Chikaru like that, knowing full well that she would slowly be her old self once more.

-"We'll just get going,"- Shizuma said with a smile on her face, -"Emi, if you want too join us we'll be hanging out by the bar down town for a while."- Shizuma didn't wait for a reply as she gestured Nagisa to come with her, they stepped into their limo and drove off, leaving the two alone as they now had some catching up to do.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long."

-"Please tell me you're real, I'm not just dreaming! Right?"- Chikaru pulled away slightly, never letting go of her.

"No, I'm right here. Alive and kicking butt." She said, she then grabbed Chikaru's hand and placed it on her cheek, "See, totally real."

Chikaru took it all in, feeling her soft skin against her palm and how she missed her, -"What happened?"- she asked with tears in her eyes.

The memory quickly flashed in her mind, how she drove away from that place and stopped by a payphone and dialed up her friend Daniel who knew a friend that was a doctor and asked him to help her since she didn't want to go to a hospital as they asked too many questions. She then used the same payphone to call the F.B.I and told them of the building Dominic stayed in and told them of the evidence there that proved that the police were dirty and working for a mob boss. The police were fired and arrested days later after the investigation turned out fruitful, the F.B.I found the bodies of Dominic and his thugs but no evidence was found on Emi, she was either very lucky or they didn't bother to check thoroughly, chalking it up to gang on gang violence.

She tried to call Chikaru as she was recovering at Daniels home but couldn't bring herself to do it, she was afraid. In the end she much rather see her then call, not knowing what this was doing to Chikaru by not speaking to her.

After she was able to walk and do small stuff, she finally sold her home and kept a few things that belonged to Amy and while she was finally able to move past it, Amy's memory would never be forgotten.

"I'll tell you about it later. When we're both feeling better." She replied.

-"Fair enough."- Chikaru replied as she tried wiping her eyes from the tears, but it filled her heart with even further pain seeing how much Emi struggled to walk, she was hurt she knew it and she didn't know all the details but she was confident that Emi would tell her when she was ready.

The two then gave each other the most loving kiss both had ever felt, and they kissed for what felt like an eternity, one that neither one wanted to come out off, but slowly moved away from each other. Finally happy to have each other back and are together forever once more.

The two got inside her car, revved up the engine, "So… want to go chill with Shizuma?"

-"Yes, that would be great."- Chikaru replied with a smile.

She began to drive, the two held hands while the blonde girl's free hand was on the steering wheel

"Hey guess what!" She said cheerfully.

-"What?"- Chikaru replied with a smile in return.

"I love you Chikaru."

Chikaru giggled, -"I love you so much, you have no idea how much you mean to me and having you with me again is the best thing in my life."

"Same to you."

Chikaru then chuckled, -"You know... It's funny..."-

"What is?" She asked, confused by her response.

-"After all this time," she smiled, -"I still don't even know your name."-

The two shared a warm laugh as they embraced the fact that they were together now. She drove the two towards the city, they still had a few minutes to get there and the two were silent for a while but content to finally be together and enjoying one another's company.

She looked at her slightly and back towards the road as she smiled, "…Clara." She said softly.

-"Nani?"- she looked at her, seeing a soft smile on her face as she drove and it clicked to Chikaru as she realized what she meant and smiled at her.

-"Nice to finally meet you Clara."- Chikaru replied with a loving smile.

"Nice to meet you too Chikaru." Clara replied as the two playfully shook hands as they laughed.

The two continued to drive to the city to join their friends and unwind for a while, god knows the two deserve it and with the four hundred thousand dollars Clara still kept from her winnings she was able to buy a house for her and live in Japan to be with Chikaru.

As the car continued to shrink in the distance, there was no doubt that Chikaru and Clara would be together forever and even though a lot of things still troubled Clara's mind she knew that no matter what Chikaru would always be there for her to help her and Clara would always be there for Chikaru for the rest of her life, no matter what.

Clara could never thank her enough for saving her life from the hell that plagued her heart and soul, but for Chikaru, Clara had saved her in more ways than one and no matter what anyone thought, to her, Clara was a real hero.

 **The End**

 **I Drive**

* * *

 **A/N:I hope you guys enjoyed this story =)**

 **This last chapter was actually going to be more tragic but in the end i decided to give the two girls their happy ending as i felt i put them through enough. I had also planned to do a follow-up Chapter to this but i rather end it like this, feels more fitting maybe at some point i may put it up but who knows. so let me know what you guys thought about this story. so you awesome readers out there have a good one =D**


End file.
